High School Changes Everyone
by Paris Marriott
Summary: COMPLETE! The gang goes through changes nobody expects and it has an impact on all of their lives and relationships
1. When I Look Back

A/N: Hi all! Here I am with a new story for your reading pleasure (and to get my mind off my many papers and projects) This one is going to have a lot of new characters and a lot of the regulars out of character (hence the title) I hope you like this one and here we go with the well anticipated High School Changes Everyone!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
****SPINELLI'S POV***** January 2017  
  
I sit in the room looking around and seeing a lot of my old classmates----friends, enemies and old crushes surrounded me as we waited to pay final respects to one of our own, a former classmate who's life was cut too short by a senseless act that could have so easily been prevented. Well, ok, maybe it couldn't exactly have been prevented, but it was this person's lifestyle choice that had taken their life far too young. As I wiped the tears from my eyes, my husband TJ squeezes my hand comfortingly, as he knows how difficult being here is for me. We had gotten married the year before; after many years of avoiding feelings and casual dating we had finally admitted that we loved each other and belonged together.  
  
I continue to look around, and see several of my old buddies: there was good ole' Jessie James Sarasoda, who I swear could have been my twin in elementary school, since she had the same tough-ass attitude that I once had. She still looked the same, sporting that sort of Goth-cowgirl look that was her trademark back in the day. And then there was Vicki Ryan, who was sitting next to her, along with Lawson, who had his arm around Vicki's shoulders as she cried. They both looked about the same, except that Vicki's hair was a bit longer and blonder and Lawson was going a bit bald, but other than that, not much seemed to have changed, at least looks wise. On the other side of the room was Vince LaSalle, who was sitting with someone that I assumed was his wife or girlfriend, since she had her hand on his arm. Vince kept shaking his head in disbelief, as if it hadn't sunk in that this unfortunate event had occurred. A few rows down, I see two of my other closest girl friends, Jenn Howard and Sammi Lawrence (yes, people, I'm that nuts where I added myself, and yes, I am using the last name of my favorite actor) They both looked pretty shocked to say the least, since they had both been very good friends with the dearly departed. I keep looking and see other familiar faces, Hustler Kid, King Bob, King Freddie, Skeenz, Jonny 'KJ' Miller, two of the Ashleys and even Mikey Blumburg, who was the last person I had expected to see, especially after our falling out back in tenth grade. I close my eyes and remember all of the changes my friends and I had gone through once we entered high school. It was supposed to have been the best four years of our lives, but it was the worst for the old Recess gang, well at least friendship wise. We had all changed a lot throughout those years, and the change is what tore us apart.  
  
Vince had begun to drift from us back in the ninth grade. He had become friends with the Pale Kids after they had all spent a summer working together at the comic book store and realized that they had more in common than they thought. He had spent less time doing sports and more time playing chess and doing stuff involving biology, and in short, becoming just like his older brother Chad. We spoke to him every so often in the halls, or if we happened to run into each other outside of school, but the friendship had cooled down quite a bit.  
  
Gus Griswald had become more like his 'Guy' persona once we hit high school and was soon known as the ladies man of the school, or as I remember Sammi once putting it, the school player. By the end of our tenth grade year, he had dated or hooked up with almost every cheerleader or brainless 'beauty queen' on campus. It was rumored that he had gotten some girl pregnant, but nobody ever knew if there was any truth to that story. He had stopped talking to us halfway through the ninth grade because he thought he was too good to be hanging out with what he considered to be a bunch of prudes and goody-goodies.  
  
TJ was another one who had changed quite a bit, although he was the one out of the group I had remained closest to throughout high school. TJ had become friends with the Hustler Kid when they discovered they were in the same advanced biology class in ninth grade. They were also friends with guys like Lawson, KJ, Skeenz, King Bob and King Freddie. Together, these guys were the enforcers of the school. They wouldn't purposely get into fights or anything, they were just the type of guys that would defend those in need and for the justice of the school. They all looked and dressed like the stereotypical 'tough guys,' and sometimes even got detention for their behavior, but all in all they were good guys that my friends and I were lucky enough to have as boyfriends, and some of us later in life, as husbands.  
  
And then there was Gretchen Grundler. Now, most people would have expected her to stay the same studious girl she was back in elementary school, but they would have been shocked to see what she had become. Ninth grade. Who could forget when she and Ashley A. were working on a school project together and Ashley A. had decided to give her a makeover and make her more attractive for guys? That makeover had created a monster, one that would end up hurting others and ruining friendships. After she had been made into what people called an honorary Ashley, she had begun dating guys. Or shall I say, dating them, using them, sleeping with them and then dumping them once she got tired of them. My former best friend had become the school slut, and changed in ways nobody thought possible. It was a shame, really, since people thought she would end up becoming successful because of her intelligence. She instead ended up studying less and spent a better part of her time going out on dates and having sex with anyone that was willing.  
  
But perhaps the person who changed the most was Mikey. Gone was the sweet, poetic boy who loved butterflies and dance. That innocent boy who girls often referred to back in middle school as the 'perfect gay best friend that is straight,' was replaced with a moodier, nastier boy that began dressing and acting like his new idol in life, Eminem. (A/N: I have no idea why I find this idea so hilarious) Nobody understood the change in him. Maybe it was because his parents had divorced in seventh grade. Or perhaps it was because he had begun hanging out with guys like Mundy and Lazy Kid aka Sleepy. Or was it because he was dating Kurst the Worst? We might never know what caused such a dramatic change in Mikey, but all I know was that I missed the old dependable guy that always seemed to make things better.  
  
"Hey Spinelli, TJ. How are you two holding up?" a voice from behind said. I turn around and see Kellie Crystals, the seventh member of our group in high school. TJ and I both hug her as we all discussed what a shame it was that someone we had once been close with was now gone. None of us were able to comprehend this new fact, but we all felt that there was a way it could have been prevented. But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself. Let me take you back to the beginning, back to when we had entered high school and our lives all began to go through a series of dramatic and sometimes even scary changes.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Wow, what a dramatic beginning! Does anyone have any guesses on who died? Or why they died? Any guesses are welcome! The rest of the story is going to be their journey through high school and then end with the present day where the dead person and their reason for dying will be revealed. I hope you enjoy this and that you will read and send me a nice review (or soul hug as I like to call it) thank you and happy reading! 


	2. Things Slowly Begin to Change

A/N: Hi and thank you all for reading and reviewing the first chapter of my story! This chapter, as well as most of the others, will take place while the gang is in high school and then in the end, I will go back to the present day (in the story that is) and reveal who died and why. But before I do that, here are some notes for the readers:  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it and hope you keep reading!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: If you think that was shocking, wait until you see the rest......stay tuned!  
  
LockDown: No, no, I meant that her group of friends dated TJ (and your) group of friends, not that she was a player or anything, but I guess I worded it wrong. Glad you like it and I can't wait to see the rest of your fic as well! Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: Good guesses, and I am glad you like it! stay tuned to see if you are right!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you like it! keep reading!  
  
Kristin: Good guesses, but are you right? Keep reading to find out!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
October 2004 (sophomore year of high school for the gang!)  
  
"Come on, you guys, we're going to be late!" Spinelli yelled as she and her group of friends ran across the front lawn of Washington High.  
  
"Calm down, girl, we have fifteen minutes until class starts. What's the rush?" Vicki asked as she caught up to Spinelli.  
  
"I wanna see T—I mean, I want to get here early to, um, hand my paper in to Mr. E. I want to get the extra credit for it by handing it in early." Spinelli said quickly, hoping none of her friends picked up on what she had almost said.  
  
"Sure it is," Jessie said with a smirk. "We all know you want TJ, so quit your lying!"  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about," Spinelli said blushing, even though she knew her friend was right. The truth was she really did want to see TJ before class. She had always liked him, but now that he had that semi-bad boy tough guy thing going on, she found him to be irresistible. Which was why she made excuses to see and talk to him all the time, just to be near him and spend even more time with him than she already did.  
  
"Liar! You know you can't fool us!" Sammi smiled, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. "Your crush on him is more obvious than Ashley A.'s new nose, so stop denying it, my friend."  
  
"Yeah, if blondie over here notices it, then it must be true!" Jessie teased. It was a running joke between the girls that Sammi was sometimes a bit ditzy and they often joked with her that her blonde hair had something to do with it. (A/N: this happens in real life to me too, lol I'm just exaggerating my blondeness a bit here)  
  
"Hey, Jenn and I are blonde too!" Vicki protested.  
  
"I know, it's just that Sammi is so much fun to tease about it," Jessie said laughing. "Plus she knows we are kidding, right, Sammi?"  
  
"Kidding about what?" Sammi joked. "Yes, I know, but remember, one day I might be the first blonde president of the country."  
  
The girls laughed. "Come on, enough teasing Sammi," Jenn said. "Let's go find Gretchen, I want to hear about her date with Phil last night."  
  
"Thanks, Jenn," Sammi whispered to her friend as they entered the building. As much as she laughed at the constant pokes at her ditziness, she sometimes got tired of the blonde jokes.  
  
"Anytime, us blondes need to stick together," Jenn grinned as they approached Gretchen's locker, where they found her deep in conversation with Digger Sam.  
  
"Bye, sexy," they heard Gretchen say in a seductive voice as he walked away. "Hey girls," she greeted as she noticed her friends approach.  
  
"Hey Gretch, How was your date last night?" Kellie asked as she opened her locker.  
  
Gretchen rolled her eyes. "Horrible, I mean that guy is the worst kisser in the world!" she sighed dramatically as she removed her sweats, revealing a low-cut blouse and hot pants. (A/N: got this idea from Degrassi) She turned to her locker mirror and began applying more makeup. "I'm telling you girls, don't ever go out on a date with him, unless you like to be slobbered all over."  
  
"Wow, that bad?" Vicki asked. "Shame, he's such a nice guy too,"  
  
"Well, he may be nice, but he does nothing for me, and there are a lot more fish in the sea if you know what I mean." Gretchen smiled at the girls and closed her locker. "Do I look ok? I had to hide this outfit because my parents would flip if they knew I even owned something that didn't cover up everything."  
  
"They'd also flip if they knew how many guys you hooked up with in the past month," Jessie mumbled, but no one seemed to hear her.  
  
"Yeah, you look great," Kellie said with a smile. "You all ready to go?'  
  
"Yeah, we are, let's go find, I mean drop off my paper," Spinelli said, not wanting to bring up TJ in front of Gretchen. Although they were close, she was still embarrassed about her crush on him and didn't want to let many people know about her growing feelings for him, especially not his cousin.  
  
"Yes, Spinelli, let's go drop off your paper," Vicki smiled, knowing what Spinelli really wanted to do.  
  
"Oh, come on, you know you want to see Lawson," Spinelli teased.  
  
Vicki blushed slightly. "Guilty as charged," she admitted as the girls headed to where TJ and his group of friends were talking.  
  
"Actually you guys go ahead," Gretchen said, suddenly stopping in the middle of the hallway. "I want to talk to Gus before class starts. Maybe I can score a date with him this week." She waved goodbye and walked over to Gus, who was surrounded by a group of giggling girls.  
  
"Ugh, I regret the day I actually went out on a date with him!" Sammi shuddered. "He thought that just because I'm a cheerleader and on dance team I was automatically easy, the stupid jerk!"  
  
"I remember, you called me halfway through the date and I picked you up, claiming I needed you to help me get my dog out of the tree!" Jenn reminded her with a laugh.  
  
"Oh, my gosh that was so funny! And the thing was it worked too, and you don't even have a dog! But you were a great friend to help me get out of that awful date!"  
  
"Let's just hope he doesn't pull the same crap on Gretchen," Spinelli worried, looking over to where the two were standing.  
  
"I just hope she's careful, I mean, she has been dating a lot of guys lately, and dressing like that, I don't want her to get the wrong kind of reputation," Kellie said with concern.  
  
"I hope so too," Jenn agreed. "I hope so too,"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: This chapter was basically an intro to what will happen to Gretchen and how the girl's friendship is going to change (at least with Gretchen) Next up is a chapter about the boys and then more adventures that the gang faces. Hope you enjoyed this (and the exaggerated blonde me, lol) and that you will send me a nice soul hug aka review! Happy reading! Thank you! 


	3. Of Gangs and Girls

A/N: Hi all! Sorry I didn't update last night, but I had a major presentation for honors to prepare for and present today and ended up falling asleep on my floor and got glue in my hair due to my attempted all nighter. But my presentation went well, and my professor really liked it so I am thrilled! But enough rambling, here are the reviewer notes and next chapter!—some language in this chapter---just warning you!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Haha, sounds like a me thing to do as well! Glad you like it, keep reading!  
  
Kari: The characters you don't know are named for friends of mine! Stay tuned!  
  
LoickDown: Yeah, I know, I know and I got it all planned. You are in this chapter, lol! Hope you like it and will stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: Yeah, she sure did! And things will get more dramatic for her and the rest of the gang! Keep reading to see what happens......  
  
Isadora quagmire: Glad you like it and hope you continue to like it!  
  
Tess_Jem: Yeah, they are named in honor of my friends, hope you enjoy the rest of this!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: Don't faint on me!! Then you will miss what happens!!!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you! I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks that! glad you like it! stay tuned!  
  
Scout87: You're welcome! I'm glad you like the way I am writing this and hope you read the rest!  
  
Goofy Monkey Child: I know its an odd choice, but I wanted to show how much people can change over the years. Sorry if it offended you and I hope you keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
While the girls were giggling and trying to find a way for Spinelli to accidently on purpose bump into TJ without him suspecting anything, TJ and the rest of his group of friends, known as The Legionaries, were standing around the hall, unofficially patrolling it and making sure no injustices were being committed. He and his friends were known as the toughest guys in school and they rarely let anyone forget it, since at least once a week, one of them would land in detention for causing a fight over something they felt was wrong or because one of them (usually Skeenz or TJ) would occasionally mouth off to a higher authority. (Thank you LockDown for the name and LilVickiRyan for the idea and other name)  
  
"Man, nothing is happening today! It really whomps!" TJ complained, banging his locker closed with his fist.  
  
"Dude, it's only first period, and I got 3-1 odds that someone is going to cause trouble today and I don't mean someone telling Old Lady Finster to fuck off either. I hear that Marshal's Black Skullz is gonna be causing some problems for the Pale Kids today," Hustler Kid informed them, his face showing a weird combination of concern and anger.  
  
"Man those thugs never give up do they?" KJ asked in disgust. "All they do is cause trouble for others around this joint."  
  
"Not to mention they try and get us in trouble all the time. After all they are our rivals," Skeenz added. "All they want is to take over and rule the school the way we do."  
  
"Man, don't look now, but the Eminem clones are headed this way," Lawson warned as their rivals, known to the school as Marshal's Black Skullz and the worst guys in school walked up to them, all dressed in baggy pants, 'wife beater' tanks and black bandanas with sunglasses perched on top and all having the same look of hatred and evil in their eyes. Big alarm clock chains completed the look. (A/N: inside joke there)  
  
"Yo, yo, yo! You all be standin' in our turf, dawgs!" Mikey growled in a deep nasty voice that sounded as if he had been smoking.  
  
"Mikey, you're in Arkansas, not the Bronx, so stop trying to sound all gangsta' because you sound like an idiot," KJ informed him, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the now lean and muscular boy in front of him and wondering what the heck happened to the guy that took him under his wing and introduced him to the guys back in sixth grade. (A/N: No offense to anyone, this is pretty much based on this parody I saw of Justin Timberlake that made fun of his, um, ghettoness)  
  
"Word," Mikey said, ignoring him. "I just sayin' you be standin' in our turf, homeboys!"  
  
"You mind speaking English?" King Bob asked, glaring at him. He stepped closer to the once sweet and poetic boy and hissed, "Or do you need a private lesson in speaking properly and not causing problems?"  
  
"Don't you be hatin' on my man!" Kurst growled, trying to push King Bob out of the way, but he was too strong for her and she ended up falling flat on her face.  
  
"Ha, that's what you get for messing with the captain of the football team," King Freddie sneered as Mundy and Butch helped Kurst up.  
  
"Well you hurt the lady of our group, and now you bastards are gonna pay!" Randal threatened, his voice filled with anger as he punched a random locker. "Come on boys, I ain't got any more use for these losers." He snapped his fingers and stalked off, the rest of the posse following.  
  
"Damn, what is with those guys? It's like all they want to do is cause trouble. Don't they realize that they need to grow up and stop acting like thugs?" TJ asked, his voice showing a hint of annoyance.  
  
"Dude, they are never going to give it up. I just wonder what they meant by us paying," Hustler Kid asked worriedly. "I mean, I don't know if I can afford to get into another fight or have any more problems with them. I mean, TJ's right, it is really getting old."  
  
"Well, they can't do anything until Gelman gets back from suspension," KJ reminded them. "Remember, he's the ringleader of the group and in charge of everything that goes on."  
  
"True, but for now, let's forget about it and head to class before Mr. E gives us detention," Skeenz told them. Although he was still tough, he had changed quite a bit and he no longer cut class nor was he quite the rebel he used to be.  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Lawson said as they headed off to class, all the while discussing what their rival gang could have possibly had planned for the Pale Kids, and how they were going to pull it off without Gelman to witness it.  
  
"Don't look now Teej, but your girl-friend is standing over there at five o'clock," King Freddie said in a teasing voice as they saw Spinelli standing by her locker with her friends, looking at TJ nervously. She gave him a weak smile and waved, looking as if someone had knocked the wind out of her. TJ smiled and waved back, wondering if she was ok.  
  
"Dude, she was totally checking you out!" King Bob said, giving his friend a high five.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," TJ rolled his eyes. "Just because we went out on a couple of dates last year doesn't mean she still carries a torch for me. I mean sure, she's one of my best friends, but it's more of a Lizzie and Gordo thing. It's not like I have a chance of us ever being a couple like Nick and Jessica. We're just best friends and that's probably all we will ever be,"  
  
"Right, and that's Ashley A.'s real nose," Hustler Kid said sarcastically. "We all know you two are going to end up together, I bet you fifty bucks that you two end up married one day,"  
  
"Well, I better start saving," TJ said bitterly, annoyed that his friends were able to pick up on the fact that he still liked Spinelli. The only reason why they weren't dating was because neither one of them was ready to actually be in a steady relationship and they didn't want to ruin their friendship by rushing into the next level. Right now he could only fantasize about them being together and happy with each other.  
  
"Come on TJ, stop staring," King Bob gently guided his awed friend down the hall and into the classroom they were supposed to be in. "You can talk to her later, when you aren't so googly eyed."  
  
"I'm not—oh never mind," TJ rolled his eyes. there was no use trying to explain to his friends. He sat down next to KJ and began randomly doodling in his notebook, his mind running through all the changes him and his friends were going through and how he had a sinking feeling that there were more changes to come and that they would alter all of their lives forever.......  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Well, it looks like a lot is going to happen for the gangs, and let me forewarn you, it's not all going to be pretty......I know this chapter was a bit odd, but like I said, I hardly got any sleep, so my writing isn't quite as good as I want it to be, but please read and leave me a nice review, aka soul hug and I shall post another chapter soon! Happy reading!  
  
" 


	4. Sleeping Over and Sneaking Out

A/N: Hi! Glad you people are liking this, so here is another chapter for your reading pleasure! But first:  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: LOL! I found this idea hilarious too! Glad you like it and hope you keep reading!  
  
LockDown: Thanks for the history lesson and I am glad you like the way you are portrayed and hope you like how the gangs will interact in the future! Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you---I base a lot of what I write on what I see. Hope you keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Nah, people like your stuff too! Yes Randal in a gang, isn't that funny! Keep reading!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: Don't cry! Now I feel bad! I'm glad you like it though, stay tuned for more!  
  
Angel9220042004: thank you---well, he's Eminem with an alarm clock chain (Am I the only one who remembers that from back in the day?) and more is about to come so stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Two days later, it was a Friday night, and the girls were gathered at Spinelli's house for a sleepover. Well, for most of them in attendance, they were there for that reason. For one however, the sleepover was just a cover so she could sneak out and go on a date.  
  
"How do I look?" Gretchen asked worriedly, checking her reflection in the mirror. "Oh, gosh this shirt makes my boobs look too small! Anyone have a spare water bra or falsies I can borrow?"  
  
"Um, yeah, right here in my back pocket," Sammi said sarcastically. "Why would I carry them around with me? Besides, you look fine, that shirt is cute. You don't want to go overboard by enhancing too much,"  
  
"Besides, why do you care so much about how you look? You're just going to a movie," Jenn reminded her. "Sammi's right, you look fine. Just relax."  
  
I need to look perfect for tonight. I mean, I finally scored a date with Digger Sam! No one ever scores a date with him! He's been so anti- social since he broke up with Ashley B. But I have a feeling I can change that tonight." Gretchen smiled. "After all, what guy can resist me? That is why I need to make sure all of me looks sexy tonight"  
  
"Oh, for the love of Mike, you aren't all that!" Jessie rolled her eyes. "Not every guy is so into you. I think you need to deflate your head a bit there."  
  
"Hun, when a guy is interested in you, you will be acting like me too and wishing you had my charms," Gretchen smirked at the dark skinned girl. "Your time will come, don't worry, right now why don't you single girls just forget that you are sitting home on a Friday night and watch your little chick flicks?"  
  
"Yeah, Gretch, sneaking out and using Spinelli as a cover is hardly a good way to spend a Friday night. Not only is it sneaky but it's wrong!" Vicki shook her head. "Why didn't you just leave for your date from your own house?"  
  
"Because," Gretchen said slowly, as if she were talking to a little kid. "My parents would never let me date and my bedroom window is on the second floor, so I can't exactly jump out of there to go on my date. Plus Spinelli is such a dear and lets me stay here most Friday nights, not to mention if I have a date on a school night, I can use the study group excuse. So it's all good."  
  
"Until you get caught and your ass is in trouble with your parents," Jessie shot back, still annoyed by her friend's attitude and behavior.  
  
"Like that's going to happen. I am a genius remember, I know how to keep my lies straight, that is, if you all can keep your mouths shut."  
  
"We will, just promise us you'll be careful," Kellie cautioned her. "You're our friend and the last thing we want is for you to get into some sort of trouble."  
  
"Stop worrying! I'll be fine!" Gretchen said, gathering the last of her makeup and taking one last look in the mirror. "I still say my boobs look to small, but I still look hot. Besides, I don't want to have fake ones in if something does happen between us. I just hope he isn't a bad kisser like Phil, although I doubt he is as good at some stuff as Gus is. Sammi, you have no idea what you missed out on."  
  
"Whatever, you know I'm not that kind of girl Gretchen and that Gus is a player and not my type. Besides, I'm happy being single for now. That is, until I work up the nerve to ask Hustler Kid out. The guy is so sweet and tough, and it helps that he is gorgeous!"  
  
"Well, I hope you guys are as happy as Bob and I are, because you all deserve it," Jenn told them with a smile as she looked at the clock sitting on Spinelli's desk. "Speaking of being happy, Gretch isn't Digger Sam gonna be here soon?"  
  
"Yikes, you're right I better go! Leave your door unlocked, ok, Spin?" Gretchen called as she walked out the room.  
  
"Yeah sure," Spinelli grumbled, speaking for the first time that night.  
  
"You ok, Spinelli?" Kellie asked, looking at her friend with concern.  
  
"Fine, it's just that I am sick of this. She is my best friend and she is just using me and turning into the biggest slut in America. I swear, she is starting to make Britney Spears look like a prude. I just wish I knew why she was doing this. She has so much going for her, or she did, until she stopped studying and started going out every night. The only reason her GPA is still high is because she gives Menlo a little something- something in exchange for changing her grades on the computer."  
  
"Ew, Menlo? Gosh, that's just nasty!" Vicki wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Why is she that desperate? And why is Menlo suddenly breaking the rules like that?"  
  
"I don't know, Vicki, but it seems like a lot has changed. I mean who knew that people would turn out the way they did? I mean Mikey and Randal are thugs dressing like weird Eminem eighties like thugs and acting all tough, Teej is fighting for the justice of the school and those in need by being in that gang, and now Gretchen is becoming the freaking Paris Hilton of Washington High. I mean, what is going on?" Spinelli looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Spin, it's ok, people change, but things are going to be fine, I promise, It's not like anyone is getting arrested or dealing drugs. Attitudes and outlooks on life changed. I am sure that they are still the same people on the inside," Jenn assured her friend, giving her a hug.  
  
If only Jenn knew how wrong she was.............and how nothing could prepare them for what was about to happen.............  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: wow, so Gretchen really turned out to be a bad ass! What is going to happen next? Well, you need to wait to see what happens to the girls, but next chapter, you get a peek into what happens to the boys....so read, soul hug/review and I will give you more tomorrow! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading! 


	5. Male Bonding

A/N: Hey my dear readers, how art thou? Hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and that you tune in for this one----but as always, I got some notes for my wonderful reviewers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, so gross, yet so hilarious! Glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: I know I can't stand Paris Hilton either---my best friend tells me that I am the one that will have enough guts to actually fight Paris, since oddly enough she goes to this club my friend and I are planning on going to---haha and now Gretchen is acting like her, lol! Hope you stay tuned for the rest!  
  
Goofy monkey child: lol, yeah a ghetto Mikey is funny! Someone does get arrested in this fic (actually a couple someones) but not Spinelli (I'm actually writing a fic where nothing really bad happens to her, since we all know the Spinelli suffers plot has been done a lot) Although you did give me an idea for another fic I am writing---thank you!! Don't worry, you didn't go overboard—I hope you keep reading!  
  
Silly: Maybe—gotta stay tuned to find out.......  
  
Xo The Romantic oX: lol I know what you mean: I don't even know where that line came from, but I found it funny too—lol glad you like it---stay tuned1!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That same night, the Legionaries sat around Hustler Kid's basement discussing their plan of action against Marshal's Black Skullz.  
  
"Dude, we know they are going to do something so we need to have a plan. Especially since we know what they are capable of." KJ took a long drag from his cigarette and gave his friends a serious look.  
  
"Well, anything they can do, we can do better. We are all trained in the martial arts, and I am sure we can take them all down in a fight." TJ reminded him, lighting up his own cigarette.  
  
"Come on dude, I thought you said you were going to quit," Skeenz complained trying to wave the cloud of smoke away from his face.  
  
"I will, after this pack," TJ promised, taking another drag.  
  
"That's what you said the last time," Hustler Kid laughed. "You all are just lucky my parents allow people to smoke in the house and you won't get in trouble for it."  
  
The boys laughed. "OK, guys, we need a plan. I have a feeling our martial arts training isn't going to cut it this time, We need a backup plan just in case. I know for a fact that Mikey and Randal have access to weapons." Lawson shook his head. "I'm not happy about this, but I think we should get some just in case. Hustler Kid, can your friend "Fingers" hook us up with some?"  
  
"I'll ask him, but I am sure he can get us something. His father was in the military and can probably give us some sort of legal weapon." (A/N: I know this probably can't happen, but we can pretend for now)  
  
"You guys, I'm not sure weapons is such a good idea," King Bob said, looking worried. "I mean, what if one of us gets hurt? Or we accidently hurt one of them? I really don't feel like spending time in the slammer just to get revenge on them."  
  
"But if we use them at all it will be for self defense," King Freddie argued. "More likely than not, the fight will consist of a few choice words, maybe a few punches and all of us in a little bit of pain the next day. The weapons are just going to be a precaution."  
  
"He's right," TJ said as he lit another cigarette. "I also think we should call the Pale Kids as backup. I know Vince can probably give us some- --"  
  
"The Pale Kids?" Skeenz snorted, almost choking on his soda. "I mean, yes they are smart, and can be pretty cool, but come on, no offense, how the hell can they help us?"  
  
"Supplies," KJ informed him. "Think about it, who else can send us backup men with the click of a button? Not to mention they can also supply us with weapons in case Hustler Kid's friend can't"  
  
"Makes sense to me, they are super geniuses and can probably think of something." Lawson agreed.  
  
"So it's settled. Let's just hope it doesn't come down to this and Marshal's Black Skullz forget about their little threat." King Bob ran his hand through his hair and smiled. "Now what do you say we forget this for awhile and do something fun? I hear that 'Passion of the Christ' is still out and Jenn says it's wonderful."  
  
"Nah, I got no money. What about heading to Ashley T's party? Her parties are always a lot of fun and something interesting always happens," Skeenz said with a grin.  
  
"Dude, last time she had a party, the cops came and shut it down because of the noise," KJ reminded him.  
  
"Good point, so why don't we stay here and let me whip your ass in a round of Mario Brothers?" King Freddie suggested.  
  
"Not if I beat you first," KJ shot back with a laugh.  
  
"I can beat you both with my eyes closed," TJ bragged smiling at his two friends debating over who was the better video game player.  
  
"Yeah, sure Detweiler, just like Gus Griswald is headed for priesthood," Hustler Kid laughed.  
  
"Very funny," TJ rolled his eyes, wishing Hustler Kid hadn't brought up his old friend, since it brought back a lot of bad memories that he wished he could forget.  
  
*********FLASHBACK 9TH GRADE*************  
  
"And yeah, I took her to my car and really showed her a good time!" Gus was saying as TJ walked over to his gym locker, pulling out a pair of shorts and a T-shirt.  
  
"Who's the lucky girl this time?" TJ asked, not sure he really wanted to know.  
  
"Upside Down Girl," Gus answered triumphantly. "And let me tell you, she is very good at----"  
  
"Ok-ay, you can just stop right there," Vince said rolling his eyes. "I really don't want to know what she is good at and how she compares to Ashley B." He gave his friend a hard look. "You really are changing man. I never thought you would be the type to use girls like that."  
  
"I'm not using girls, I am just showing them a good time and testing out a whole bunch before I settle down," Gus argued, "You're just jealous because you are fourteen and haven't kissed anyone but your mom."  
  
"Watch it man before I—"  
  
"Before you what? Hit me with your protractor? Ohhh I'm shaking man. You are just mad because I got to screw Gretchen Grundler and because she is my bed buddy and not yours!"  
  
That was all it took to get TJ over the edge. "That is my cousin you are talking about!" he yelled, pushing the blonde into a locker.  
  
"Chill, I'm just saying---"  
  
"Well save it. No one cares who you screw or how many girls have gone down on you. You are nothing but a skuzzy pig who needs to learn how to respect women. They are human beings, not cars. Got it?"  
  
"Whatever, I'm through hanging out with a bunch of goody-goody virgins. I'm out of here." With that, Gus was gone and never talked to either boy again.  
  
**********END FLASHBACK************  
  
Even though looking back on it, the whole fight seemed a bit stupid, it still reminded TJ of the not-so-good people his cousin and Gus had become. It just hurt him that people he cared about were hurting themselves and others and that there was nothing he could do to stop it.  
  
"Hey man, are you paying or not?" Lawson asked him, causing him to snap out of his thoughts.  
  
"Yeah man, I'm coming," TJ answered, joining his friends, his mind still on all the changes and the sinking feeling that it was going to get worse before it got better.....  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: This chapter had a bit of foreshadowing in it and will play a role in the future of the fic. The flashback isn't that important, but is pretty much showing how their friendship ended and tying up all that. There is a lot more in store and I hope you all tune in to see what happens! Please read and send me a nice review and I will add more as soon as possible! Happy reading! 


	6. Sneaking Around and Some Fighting

A/N: Hi all! This is going to be a short one, I'm sorry in advance, but I got a ton of stuff to do and am majorly stressed due to some events occurring in my life---so here goes:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks—fake nails, hehe, I remember when I had those! Keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: No, I never got it, but thanks for reviewing anyway! I made TJ a smoker to fit into his bad boy image and because I didn't want him to drink. Anyway glad you like and hope you stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: don't we all hate her! although wish I had her money to pay my tuition, but anyway, I'm glad you like my portrayals and the originality! Keep reading!  
  
LockDown: cute poem and it so fits the story! Stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: so am I---and we all will in this chapter! Stay tuned!  
  
Desiare (Jeffs 1 girl): Thank you—hope you keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Later that night, after a few games of truth or dare, junk food and chick flicks, the girls were lying around Spinelli's room, discussing life.  
  
"I don't know," Spinelli was saying. "I know I want to do something important with my life, but the thing is, I have no idea what I want to do. Right now, I am just the former tough girl nobody notices. I want to do something where people actually realize I exist."  
  
"Well you have time to decide, we're only in the tenth grade," Sammi assured her. "We have until next year to start looking at colleges and a couple years before you really need to settle down and decide what you want to do."  
  
"I guess," Spinelli said, looking down at her hands. "I just feel dumb because you all know what you want to do with your lives already. It reminds me of Career Day in the fourth grade, when I was the only one that didn't know what they wanted to do,"  
  
"Don't worry, like Sammi said, you still have time," Jenn said. "Just relax and everything will fall into place. Tonight just worry about having fun."  
  
"Thanks, you guys," Spinelli smiled gratefully. "I am really lucky I have such great friends."  
  
"All because we love you!" Kellie reminded her with a grin.  
  
Spinelli was about to answer when they heard a creaking from downstairs.  
  
"That's Gretchen," Vicki realized as they crept downstairs to answer the door as to not wake up Spinelli's parents.  
  
"You guys, I had the best time!" Gretchen cried as she swayed slightly, holding onto the counter for support.  
  
"Gretch, are you drunk?" Jessie asked, noticing her friend's behavior. She sniffed the air, noticing a strange smell. "And high?"  
  
"Well I did have a beer or three at the party and maybe I did smoke a little pot, but that's what people our age do, at least the ones who know how to have fun," she laughed a bit, still swaying, this time almost passing out on the floor. Luckily, Spinelli and Jessie were able to catch her before she passed out completely.  
  
"Shit, she's completely trashed, my parents are going to flip if they find out!" Spinelli panicked as they attempted to get Gretchen to sit on a kitchen chair. "Um, um, how do you handle a hung over person?"  
  
"I have no idea. You know I don't drink," Jenn reminded her.  
  
"Nor do I," Kellie added, and the rest of the girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, we can't just leave her here like this!" Sammi said. "We need to do something!"  
  
"No duh, blondie!" Jessie snapped sarcastically. "But what do you expect us to do, a Google search on treating hangovers?"  
  
"Good idea!" Sammi said with a smile. "Vicki, go check online to see if there's any information on it. I have my laptop upstairs,"  
  
As Vicki went to check, the rest of the girls looked around the kitchen, as if they were expecting to see a miracle hangover curer,  
  
"The party was so much fun!" Gretchen said in a singsong voice as she bounced around in the chair. "Digger Dave is such a great fu---"  
  
"Digger Dave? What about Digger Sam? And the movies for that matter?" Jenn demanded. "I thought you said you were going to the movies."  
  
"We were, but then we heard about the party and Digger Sam wanted to show off his hot date. It's his own fault I ended up in bed with Digger Dave. He never should have started that debate with Guru Kid."  
  
"You know, Gretch, I don't want t offend you, but---"Kellie began, but she was interrupted by Vicki, who came into the room, with the information the girls wanted.  
  
"OK, here is what I found," she said breathlessly, handing over the information. As the girls got the stuff that was supposedly needed to cure a hangover, Spinelli got out the Febreeze to get the offensive smells out of the room and Jenn and Sammi kept Gretchen talking in order to keep her from passing out. The more Gretchen talked, however, the more the two got annoyed with their friend's immoral behavior and the fact that she did not seem at all sorry for putting Spinelli in such a compromising and dangerous stituation.  
  
"You guys are no fun!" Gretchen declared standing up and accepting the concoction the girls had made. (I have no idea how to treat a hang over, so this is made up)  
  
"Yeah, well we better get you upstairs before my parents get up," Spinelli said worriedly as they all helped Gretchen up the stairs and into Spinelli's room.  
  
"I am so lucky you are my friend!" Gretchen leaned over and hugged Spinelli, right before her hang over caught up to her and she ended up throwing up all over her friend and the new carpeting Spinelli's parents had put in a couple weeks before.  
  
"Ew, gross, Gretchen!" Spinelli cried as she helped her friend to the bathroom and motioned for Kellie and Jessie to get some paper towels to clean up the mess.  
  
"OK, Gretch, this is the last time I do this," Spinelli warned as she watched her friend continue to vomit into the toilet. "I can't do this anymore, I can't risk getting in trouble just to cover your ass."  
  
"Well fine, if that's how you feel then I'll leave!" Gretchen yelled, exiting the bathroom and storming out of the house.  
  
"Where's Miss Thing going?" Jessie asked as she and Kellie returned from the kitchen.  
  
"Who knows, I'm just glad she doesn't have a car and cant drive while intoxicated," Spinelli answered as she began cleaning up the mess in her room.  
  
"Wow, who knew Gretchen would end up like this," Vicki commented as she got some water to help clean the mess up.  
  
"I know, I just hope she comes to her senses soon because I hate seeing my friends in situations like this," Jenn agreed, a worried look crossing her face.  
  
"So do I, Jenn, so do I" Kelli agreed.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: There is a point to all of this, and it will unfold eventually. Next chapter is another one with the boys and then another plot twist nobody was expecting---I feel like I am writing a soap opera here! anyway please read and send me a soul hug—aka review and I will respond with the next chapter softly---thanks and happy reading! 


	7. Dtent Boyz

A/N: Hi and thanks for all the lovely reviews, although the site won't send or let me see some of them, so if I missed you, I am sorry and I will leave you a note when I finally get your review!  
  
LockDown: Amen to that! Spinelli knows, as you will see in an upcoming chapter. Gang wars, that is going to be interesting—its kind of going to be West Side Story with a T-Bird attitude (I don't remember the other gang in Grease—shame since I saw it the other night) Lol, us directing a play together---I actually have a lot of directing experience, thanks to my communications major and the student movie I made. It will be cool! Anyway, keep reading my soap opera like story!  
  
LilVickiRyan: She does, lol, keep reading!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: OMG, I am so sorry!! I didn't mean to scar you for life! But if you think Gretchen is bad now, just wait! Thanks and you're welcome! Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: It doesn't, but high school sure changed her! She didn't sleep with him on a bet, but because she felt ignored by Digger Sam because he was talking to Guru Kid. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: I know, on my soap it took 6 months to reveal the killer of the rapist! But yeah, I hope you stay tuned to the rest of this soap opera like story! (minus the six month wait to see what happens)  
  
Angeline-Nicholson: Thank you! I hope you continue to read!  
  
Also, please, please plese r/r Underneath It All as well! I would really appreciate it!!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Two weeks after the infamous meeting with Marshal's Black Skullz, The Legionaries finally seemed to forget about the threat and continued to protect the school and it's members. One day, after protecting the Pale Kids from some bullies, the gang sat in detention, not only for fighting the bullies, but for mouthing off to Miss Finster when she told them to stop fighting.  
  
"Man this whomps!" TJ cried, fiddling with the leather wrist band he was wearing, which was a symbol of the gang, as well as the matching leather jackets with their logo (a skull with crossbones) on the back.  
  
"Small price to pay for fighting for justice," KJ reminded him, flipping his cell phone open and closed.  
  
The boys sat silently for a few moments, each lost in their own thoughts and each doing something to keep them occupied for the remaining hour they had left in detention; Hustler Kid was busily scribbling something in his notebook, Skeenz was drawing his new artwork on the desk, and both King Bob and King Freddie were playing a game of poker whenever the detention monitor, Ms. Solomon wasn't looking. KJ and TJ continued to be absorbed in their little nervous habits, all of them oblivious to what was going on around them. They were so absorbed in fact, that they didn't even notice Marshal's Black Skullz enter the room until Randal slammed his hand on Hustler Kid's desk, causing him to drop his notebook in fright.  
  
"What do you want Weems?" Hustler Kid asked nervously, quickly hiding his notebook in his backpack.  
  
Randal smirked, raising an eyebrow at the brown haired boy in front of him, his eyebrow ring moving ever so slightly. "You and the Legion- airheads really thought we forgot about our little revenge, didn't you? Well we are here to settle the score."  
  
"We are on school grounds, you idiot, if we fight now, we will get suspended for sure, and I really don't want that to happen," TJ intervened, looking up.  
  
"Is someone afraid that mommy and daddy won't let him watch Sr. Fusion for a week?" Gelman jeered as he leaned in close to TJ.  
  
"Um, no, I just don't want trouble," TJ answered.  
  
"But we have to get our revenge somehow," Butch reminded him, fiddling with the toothpick in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, we want revenge, and we want it now!" Mikey yelled.  
  
"Wow, Mikey actually said something in English!" King Bob said sarcastically, putting down his cards. "It's a royal flush," he told King Freddie. Turning his attention back to Mikey, he added, "Now that you finally learned the English language, maybe we can discuss this like adults.  
  
"Dawg, we be beatin' yo' asses down yo!" Mikey cried, going back to his ghetto speak. He lifted King Bob out of his chair and smiled evilly. "Starting with you."  
  
"Is there a problem over here?" Ms. Soloman asked, walking over to the boys.  
  
"Oh, no Ms. Soloman, no problem at all, young Robert here had something on him, so I was being a good friend and getting it off," Mikey said quickly, smiling sweetly at his former teacher crush and dropping King Bob back in his seat with a loud thud.  
  
"Very well, just keep it down over here, this is detention not the China Club," she said briskly, walking back to her desk.  
  
"OK boys," Mundy hissed once Ms. Soloman was out of earshot. "You listen and you listen good. We will get our revenge and we will get it fair and square."  
  
"I think you established that when you came in here," King Freddie scoffed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yes, well we need to do this right. After all if we all just beat you up now, that won't be very fair, now would it?" LK asked, as if he were really telling them something great.  
  
"What do you have in mind you guys?" Skeenz asked, narrowing his eyes at them and crossing his arms across his well defined chest.  
  
"A show down," Kurst answered, sitting on a nearby desk. "A show down is when we all----"  
  
"We know what a show down is, we are the ones with the higher GPAs," KJ snapped. "Now when do you want to have this thing?"  
  
"Well, since we are all grounded after getting busted for keying Dudikoff's car, we can't have it until the seventeenth of November. So be there or be square." Mikey answered, his voice showing the slightest bit of threat.  
  
"Oh, we'll be there, we'll be there and win this little show down!" Hustler Kid assured them.  
  
"Well, let's not count all our chickens before they've been cooked," LK shot back as the bell rang, signaling the end of detention.  
  
"It's don't count your chickens before they've hatched," KJ corrected as they all left the room and the gangs separated, glaring at each other until they were completely separated.  
  
"A showdown?" TJ asked uncertainly. "That could be a bit dangerous." He took a cigarette out of his backpack. "Anyone got a light?"  
  
KJ produced one and tossed it over to TJ. "Dude, does Spin know you smoke?"  
  
"That was random, and yes she does, and she is constantly on my ass to get me to quit. Which is why I am trying to, but shit like this keeps happening that stresses me out and in turn makes it harder for me to quit."  
  
"Well, if you want to quit to impress her, you better find another way to relieve your stress," Hustler Kid warned. "Because I am betting right now that this next month is going to be filled with stress and threats that will make it more tempting than ever for you to light up."  
  
"Save the drama for the poetry you are writing to impress Sammi," TJ rolled his eyes. (Yes, I felt the need to make Hustler Kid write me poems, although I have no idea why, I'm just pleading insanity at this point) "This is Marshal's Black Skullz we are talking about. After all, what's the worst that could happen?"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: Dun dun dun! The drama continues, and there is more to come in the next chapter—with the girls! Drama so unexpected that you need to read to find out what it is! Please read and send a nice review/soul hug and I will continue to fill you in on the drama! Thanks and happy reading! 


	8. Discussing the Plan

A/N: Hi everyone and thank you for continuing to read this! Your interest keeps me writing! As always the notes for the reviewers:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Sounds like fun, lol! Glad you liked it keep reading!  
  
Jen: Thank you! Hope you keep reading~  
  
Damson Rhee: There will be some TJ/Spin interaction this chapter—so I hope you like it! stay tuned!  
  
LockDown; Cool, I learned something! Sure, you can write something about KJ, just say you are taking it from here so that no one reports you---but yeah, I hope you keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yay you're back! Woohoo! Thanks for reading and I am really glad you like this---stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: thank you, and I am glad you like it. The smoking issue will be dealt with in later chapters, so keep reading to see what happens!  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: I know they all changed, and don't forget Vince is a Pale Kid now too, lol! Stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
That weekend, the Legionaries and the girls (minus Gretchen) were sitting in Kelso's enjoying their day off and filling Lawson in on what was going on, since he had been sick with the flu when the whole ordeal went down.  
  
"Showdown?" Lawson asked uncertainly. "I mean, I want to get back at the alarm clock wearing assholes as much as the next guy, but are you sure this is the best way to do it? I mean, those guys are rumored to have weapons. I really don't want to be involved in a fight that could potentially end up in someone getting hurt or dying."  
  
"Yeah, Lawson has a point," Vicki agreed, smiling at him. "You guys are our friends, and in some cases boyfriends," she said, looking over at where Jenn and King Bob were quietly talking to each other. "And we love you all, so we don't want to see any of you get hurt."  
  
"We won't get hurt, and even if we do, it's a risk worth fighting for if it means fighting for justice," KJ pointed out. "We can't let Marshal's Black Skullz keep terrorizing us and the school. It just isn't right."  
  
The group sat in silence for awhile, letting KJ's words sink in. was it really worth the risk? And if it was, did they have enough strength, skill and protection to defend themselves?  
  
"I can get us a good deal on weapons and whatnot," Hustler Kid reminded them, breaking the silence. "My buddy Fingers and his buddies can give us a good deal, as well as some training on the use of the weapons, I am not comfortable with the use of weapons, or even fighting this battle, but this is like a fighting in a war, something unpleasant, but something that has to be done to help out others."  
  
The gang looked at him, and as much as they wanted to disagree with him, they all knew that he was right.  
  
"OK, so you want to do this, but is it legal? I mean if you get these weapons undercover and they aren't registered, you could all end up in jail," Sammi pointed out, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
"It's legit, Fingers will make sure of it. You don't have anything to worry about," Hustler Kid assured her, putting his arm around her. "You worry too much and your legal mind is taking over,"  
  
"I know, but I feel the same way as Vicki, I don't want any of you to get hurt,"  
  
"OK enough with the mushy love dramas, this isn't Dawson's Creek," TJ complained.  
  
"Come on, Teej, it's cute," Spinelli argued, putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"That may be, but we have a job to do, a job that makes everything else, love and school included, come second," TJ shot back.  
  
"OK, no need to yell at me!" Spinelli snapped, moving away from him.  
  
"Sorry Spin, I didn't mean to snap at you," he apologized, regretting hurting her. "I just am sick of all this bullshit, so I want all of this to go perfectly. Shit, I need a cigarette, you coming, KJ?"  
  
"No, I'm good for now," KJ answered watching TJ walk outside and light up.  
  
"I wish he would quit, I mean doesn't he know it will kill him?" Spinelli asked to no one in particular.  
  
"He's stressed," KJ defended him. "As are the rest of us, but we all have different ways of handling it. Maybe he and I can make a bet on who can go without a cigarette the longest, and he will eventually quit."  
  
"Maybe, but I have an idea of my own." Spinelli told him, her eyes gleaming with mischief. "But if it doesn't work, I'll let you know and you can do your bet."  
  
"OK, now can we please get back to business?" Skeenz asked, getting impatient with all the drama and lack of planning.  
  
"OK, so Hustler Kid has the weapons connection, KJ has the training in martial arts and using some of those samurai weapons, King Bob and I have the muscle, and Lawson and Skeenz are the brains behind the operation. All of that along with TJ's infamous pranking, it looks like we are set to get this showdown in action," King Freddie proclaimed. "What else can we possibly need?"  
  
"A miracle, because the Marshal's Black Numbskulls are extremely violent and have access to guns," Jessie answered, her eyes narrowed. "I mean, y'all are strong and all, but it don't mean you got the power to deal with them."  
  
"Are you sure the show down is the way to go?" Kellie asked them, concerned for her friends' safety. "There's got to be another way."  
  
"There isn't." King Freddie told her. "But nothing bad is going to happen, trust me hun, the worst, we get a black eye or two, no big deal." He smiled at her and gave her a hug.  
  
"And if Jessie is right and they have weapons, what are you going to do then?" Jenn asked.  
  
"We risk it and hope for the best, but I promise you, there is nothing to worry about. I know you girls are worried and we are flattered and love you for caring, but you have to understand that this is something that needs to be done. This is for the justice of the school, not for shits and giggles." King Bob answered.  
  
"Bob's right, so what did we decide?" TJ asked walking back to the group and sliding next to Spinelli.  
  
"Ugh, Teej, must you chain smoke?" she whined, backing away slightly.  
  
"Sorry, Spin, but it's habit," he said defensively. "But if it means that much to you, I will try a little harder to quit."  
  
"Good boy," Spinelli hugged him and grinned, setting off a chorus of 'awwws' from the girls.  
  
"Come on, you love birds, enough of that," Lawson warned with a laugh. "Now I think we need a backup plan. You know, just in case."  
  
As they all sat around trying to come up with a back up plan, they didn't know that someone was listening to them and making a desperate call to someone with a plan that would have a devastating effect on all of Washington High.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I know, I know, I was going to post this last night, but I ended up falling asleep, plus I have been buried under so much work it isn't even funny. But I hope you like this, and I am sorry if the girls seem a bit stereotypical, but there is a reason for that, which will unfold eventually, righ now read and leave me some soul hug reviews and I shall give you another twist in the soap opera—coming soon to a PC/Mac near you! Happy reading! 


	9. Another Manic Monday

A/N: Hi! Here I am again, I guess it must be fate...sorry listening to Cher right now and those are the lyrics playing. But before I add more, I have some notes to my reviewers whom I love so dearly:  
  
Vrigo-Eyes: I love that line too—Tootie from the Facts of Life said it!!! Glad you like it---keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks---I actually did get some sleep—fell asleep while reading about USA, Canada and Cambodia laws and watching Golden Girls—let me tell you the odd dreams that followed and how I ended up waking up to some odd hyper chick on TV. Anyway stay tuned.  
  
Angel9220042004: thanks—yeah, isn't he great, but Spinelli has a plan to get him to really quit! Stay tuned for more!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you---I would be concerned too—keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Saturday rolled into Sunday and Sunday rolled into the beginning of a new school week and yet more drama for the students of Washington High School.  
  
"Where the hell is Gretchen?" Spinelli asked, looking at her watch. "She was supposed to be here by now."  
  
"Probably behind the school giving some random guy some action," Jessie remarked, adjusting her cowboy hat. "But if she goes near my man Skeenz, my boot print is gonna be permanently tattooed to her scrawny ass!"  
  
"Damn, girl, you sound just like I did when I was younger." Spinelli laughed as she closed her locker. "I wonder where she is, she is never this late,"  
  
"Well she better get here soon, before we are late," Vicki said. "The first bell rings in a couple minutes.  
  
"Well, if you want to see Gretch, you might want to try the police station, where she was for most of Saturday night," a nasty, gruff voice told them from behind. The girls turned around and saw Randal standing there. "Hey Vicki, what do you say we meet up after school and let me show you a good time. Only we wont get caught the way Gretchen and Guru Kid did." He put his arm around Vicki and pulled hr close to him.  
  
"Ewww, get off of me, you freak!" Vicki cried out in disgust, trying to push him off her.  
  
"What's the matter, am I not good enough for you or something?" Randal asked his arms still around her.  
  
"I said get away from me! I don't date people outside my species." Vicki managed to squirm away from him and slap him across the face, but Randal still tried to put his arm around her.  
  
"I believe the lady said that she wanted to be left alone, punk" Lawson growled from behind. "Now are you going to let her go, or am I going to have to teach you a lesson after school?" Lawson walked closer to Randal, slowly taking Vicki's hand and gently moving her to his side.  
  
"OK,OK, you win, this time, I'll back off," Randal rolled his eyes and walked away, silently cursing under his breath.  
  
"Wow, that was interesting, if Randal backed off, then maybe it means things will finally settle down between the two gangs," Kellie said hopefully, as they watched Randal walk into a nearby classroom.  
  
"No, that was too easy. Something else is going to happen," Sammi predicted.  
  
"I hope not, it's bad enough this showdown is happening, I don't want anything else to happen," Jenn looked worried.  
  
"I hope not either," Vicki said, looking up at Lawson. "Thanks for saving me from alarm clock freak over there,"  
  
"Anything for you, little lady," Lawson responded with a grin. "Now how about you let me go buy you some coffee before class?" He took Vicki's hand and led her down to the cafeteria, both of them smiling and quietly talking to each other.  
  
"That was cute," Kellie said with a smile watching the couple blooming before them. "Reminds me of when King Freddie and I started dating."  
  
"Yeah, I hope they are happy together," Jenn agreed.  
  
"So do I, but we need to get to class before the bell rings" Spinelli informed them.  
  
"What about Gretchen?" Sammi asked, looking down the slowly emptying hallway.  
  
"Forget her, she's probably cutting class now too," Jessie rolled her eyes. "We can't spend time worrying about her when she is out ruining her life."  
  
"Wait here she comes, finally." Sammi smiled and waved to their friend who was quickly walking down the hallway, dodging nasty glances and whispers from her classmates.  
  
"Hey girl, what's up?" Jenn asked as Gretchen approached them.. Gretchen pulled off her sweatshirt, showing off another one of her outfits that looked as if it had been stolen from Lil' Kim's closet.  
  
"Her criminal record!" Lance the Pants called as he passed by.  
  
"Huh? Gretchen, what is going on? What is with all these nutty stories?" Kellie asked gently, putting her arms around her friend.  
  
"I kinda got taken down to the police station this weekend," Gretchen answered as the girls walked down the hall and to their classroom.  
  
"Ugh, now that is wrong!" Jenn declared, walking up to the board and erasing the 'For a Good Time Call Gretchen Grundler' message that was written in big bold letters.  
  
"Yeah, really, now what happened?" Spinelli asked once they were sitting down.  
  
"Guru Kid and I kinda got caught in the act and got in trouble for it. we were arrested, but no charges were filed. We just need to perform community service for awhile," Gretchen answered lightly, sounding almost proud of her actions. "Bad part is, I'm grounded and not allowed to do anything else but school and work, which means me lying about study groups some more, no big."  
  
"Lying again, don't you learn from your mistakes?" Sammi asked.  
  
"It's not my fault we got caught. Guru Kid needs to learn how to keep quiet, if you know what I'm saying." Gretchen let out a sigh and took out her makeup. "Besides, he isn't very good."  
  
"Gretch, no offense, but this is like the fifth guy you hooked up with in the past week. Aren't you afraid of people thinking you are a slut?" Jessie asked her.  
  
"It isn't me being a slut. I am merely doing an experiment on how culture plays a role in male anatomy. Like, does a man's culture play a role in the size of....."  
  
"OK, we get it, but come on, just stop doing this, I don't want you to get a reputation," Spinelli hugged her friend. "It hurts me to see that you are doing something that can hurt you."  
  
"It's fine, so I got caught in the Home Depot shed and got grounded and arrested. I don't have an STD and I am not pregnant. Stop worrying."  
  
"If you say so, but don't come crying to us when your words come to bite you in the ass," Jessie mumbled under her breath as Mr. Dude walked into the classroom, officially beginning another week of school, one that was still filled with more drama and surprises nobody expected to have to deal with.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: this whomped and I'm sorry. It is basically a filler to lead up to some stuff that is going to happen. However, you are going to need to wait until Sunday to find out what I mean, because I am visiting my family this weekend and won't be able to update. But please read and send me a nice soul hug review to make me happy when I get back! Thanks and happy reading! 


	10. Talks and Mysterious Faces

A/N: Hi all! I am back and ready to write, considering the odd weekend I had that started off wonderfully (me finally getting my car) and going to bad (a very bad dye job on my hair which now finally looks semi-normal) to worse ( no one telling me when the college ring ceremony was supposed to be so I missed it ) to good again ( a fun time at my college straw fest with family and friends) but yeah, here we are with authors notes and a new chapter:  
  
Virgo-eyes: Glad you liked it and are you right about who dies? Gotta keep reading to find out!  
  
LilVickiRyan: No, you still went to class, lol! Lol at the culture thing, its actually an inside joke my best friend and I have, long story. Anyway feel better and stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Glad you like it! Keep reading!  
  
LockDown: Poor you, SATs I remember those well. I got my LSATS in the fall and need to take classes this summer. Good luck with it all. Yeah, this is just a filler, one that is going to lead to some more intense and even tragic events, including a catfight, a death and a crazy little thing called love! Keep reading to make sense of my babbling!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: LOL at your joke, I get it!!! Home Depot, I was watching the Nanny at the time and they mentioned having sex there so I added it. She sure it a slut, lol! You're welcome and stay tuned!  
  
Must Murder Mary-Sue: Thank you! Lol good hypothesis! I agree with you on that, lol. We may never understand the change. Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thanks, I hate people like that too! Keep reading to see if your observations are correct!  
  
Spiritlyghost: Glad you like it! as for the font, I have no idea! Hope you keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Things seemed to go from bad to worse for those who were in the Legionaries after the Randal incident, as well as for those who associated with them. The girls were often propositioned by Marshal's Black Skullz, which caused the boys to fight back, since at that point some of them were paired off with one of the girls and those who weren't had feelings for one and wanted to protect their honor. This in turn, caused the boys to be threatened even more, and also caused them to move the show down up a week in order to once and for all bring peace between the groups and finally seek the justice they deserved.  
  
"Dude, we need to do something and fast," Lawson warned as he drove towards Hustler Kid's house, where they were meeting him and the rest of the gang.  
  
"There is nothing we can do, the showdown is next Friday and that's that. we just need to make sure we are prepared for everything and anything. These guys aren't playing games. They mean business." King Bob opened the window and stared at the dark starry sky. "And now that my girlfriend is involved, I want to get revenge on them more than ever. Nobody messes with my girl and gets away with it. and I am sure you feel the same way."  
  
"Yes, I am upset that Marshal's Numb-skulls feel the need to harass our girlfriends. Or in the case of TJ and the Hustler Kid, their way too obvious crushes. Which makes me wonder what we are really fighting for. Them, or for our own personal gain in getting justice."  
  
"I never thought of it that way," King Bob mused. "All this time I thought we were fighting for justice and to finally get them off our backs. But now that the girls are semi-involved, I don't know what to think. I mean, it's personal now and I don't want to do something that could hurt the girls even more."  
  
"I know." Lawson stopped at a red light. "The thing is I also have a feeling someone else is involved, but I have no idea who it could be."  
  
"What do you mean? You think the gangsta geeks have someone following us around?" King Bob turned around, as if he expected to see someone in the car behind them ready to do something that could potentially put their lives in danger.  
  
"No, I mean I don't know, I just have this feeling, that's all. Something isn't sitting right, and it isn't the Tuesday surprise they served in the cafeteria today. Someone else is involved, and it isn't going to be pretty. I say we tell the guys that we want to make a pact to not discuss any of our plans in public anymore. We can't trust anyone, and I also think that we shouldn't tell the girls anything either. I'm not saying we can't trust them, I'm just saying the less they know, the less chance there is that they can get hurt."  
  
"I agree with you there, because if anything happens to Jenn, or any of them for that matter, I will never be able to forgive myself." King bob leaned back in his seat, only to jump in fright a second later when an impatient horn beeped behind them. "Lawson, dude, you might want to drive before we have another showdown with a stranger right here on Main Street."  
  
"Oops, I guess I got too caught up in everything and forgot where I was." Lawson stepped on the gas gently and sped down the road to Hustler Kid's house, King Bob's words still wandering around his mind. He was right, they really couldn't trust anyone, not anymore. It was too hard to tell who was a good guy and who was a bad guy these days and now that he had a feeling someone was following them, it made him more determined than ever to make the Legionaries stronger and ready for anything. He glanced in his rearview mirror, noticing a familiar looking car behind him. The windows were tinted, so Lawson was unable to make out who it was, all he could see was a baseball cap and sunglasses. He shrugged and went on driving, but a few minutes later, he looked again and realized that he had seen that baseball cap before and that his suspicions of someone following them was true. Now if only he knew who it was and what exactly this guy wanted with the Legionaries.............  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: another short and important chapter out of the way. Next time deals with another twist and then finally the showdown. Who is the mystery man? Gotta read to find out! Please read and send a soul hug—erm review and you shall find out! Happy reading! 


	11. Ready To Rumble

A/N: Hi all, another day, another chapter. I hope you enjoy it:  
  
Becky Lucinda a TJ Protector: Ugh, I hate when my computer acts up and yes this is another soap opera chapter, stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Feel better good luck and I hope this chapter makes you feel better!  
  
Damson rhee: you sure will find out soon! Keep reading!  
  
LockDown: That awesome poem pretty much says it all---stay tuned!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: of course, because he loves you! Keep reading to see the answer to your question.  
  
Angel9220042004: Aren't they sweet? The mystery man will be revealed in coming chapters! Stay tuned!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Day turned into night and night turned into morning and as the weeks passes it soon was time for the boys to get ready for the showdown everyone- --especially the girls, had been dreading for weeks. As TJ got ready, Spinelli sat with him, trying to convince him not to go.  
  
"Spinelli, I have to go," TJ insisted, putting on a pair of heavy combat boots and lighting a cigarette.  
  
"Jesus Christ, Teej, can't you go one day without smoking? I mean I know you are stressed, but come on it is nasty." Spinelli took the cigarette from his hand and put it out.  
  
"Spin, give it to me, I need it to calm me for tonight." TJ insisted, trying to take it from her.  
  
"TJ, you need to quit, don't you know smoking can kill you?" Spinelli insisted. "First you get involved in the gang and are going to this showdown that can possibly get someone killed, and to top it off you are smoking. What next? Drinking? Unprotected sex? Drugs?"  
  
"OK, mother, I'll quit, after I finish that cigarette and get through tonight." TJ took the cigarette from Spinelli and relit it.  
  
"Well if me lecturing you didn't work, then maybe this will." Spinelli grabbed the cigarette from him and took a long drag, trying not to choke from the smoke that filled her lungs. Trying to tough it out, she took a couple more drags until she couldn't take it anymore and began coughing uncontrollably.  
  
"Spinelli, what the hell are you doing?" TJ asked, wondering why his best friend since forever was doing something as stupid as smoking, even though he did it himself. What he couldn't understand was why was she doing it when she was lecturing him on quitting.  
  
"Something I should have done weeks ago." Spinelli smiled and without warning, took him in her arms and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Ewww, Spinelli that's nasty. I feel like I just licked an ashtray!" TJ sputtered as he pulled away.  
  
"Well now you know how I felt when I kissed you on our date last year." Spinelli smirked. "Now will you consider quitting, since you know what it is like kissing a smoker?"  
  
"Fine, you win. Now what do you have planned to keep me from attending the showdown?" TJ asked, looking at her with a suggestive and hopeful look.  
  
"Well, I could lock you in here and rock your world, but one, the guys would probably come here and kidnap you and two, we aren't even dating so us just hooking up would just be pointless." Spinelli smiled, even though it hurt her to say that, because she wanted nothing more than to be with TJ, even though it often seemed like the odds were against them.  
  
"Oh, darn, and I just got a new pair of handcuffs," TJ said in the same joking manner, even though his mind was swirling with the same thoughts Spinelli was having. "But I am glad you care enough about me to help me quit smoking and want me to be safe tonight. You're my best friend, and if I survive tonight, I will do everything in my power to be a better friend. And if for some reason I can't I want you to have my baseball cap." TJ went into his closet and produced his once trademark baseball cap and handed it to her. "This is something that holds special meaning to me, and in case I well, you know, I want you to keep it in memory of me."  
  
"Oh, Teej, please be careful," Spinelli begged as she hugged him close to her, trying her best not to cry. She buried her face into his well toned chest, feeling a sense of comfort in his muscular arms and wishing that he didn't have to risk his life that night over something she felt was stupid and unnecessary.  
  
"I promise, Spinelli, I promise I will try to come back to you," he hugged her back, wishing that circumstances were different, that the battle with the Marshal Black Skullz didn't have to happen, and that he had the courage to tell this wonderful friend in front of him how he truly felt about her.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: I added this mini-songfic to this chapter to describe how everyone is preparing for the show down: the song used is Tonight from West Side Story and I thought it kind of fit. OK it's the same thing only with Recess characters  
  
KJ (preparing his weapons just in case)  
  
The Legionaries are gonna have their day  
  
Tonight.  
  
MIKEY (loading up his gun)  
  
Marshal's Black Skullz are gonna have their way  
  
Tonight.  
  
HUSTLER KID (driving to the showdown)  
  
The Third Street grumble: "Fair fight."  
  
But if they start a rumble,  
  
We'll rumble 'em right.  
  
MUNDY (walking down the street)  
  
We're gonna hand 'em a surprise  
  
Tonight.  
  
LAWSON and the LEGIONARIES (Gathered together before the showdown)  
  
We're gonna cut 'em down to size  
  
Tonight.  
  
BUTCH and MARSHAL'S BLACK SKULLZ (Together that afternoon)  
  
We said, "O.K., no rumpus,  
  
No tricks."  
  
But just in case they jump us,  
  
We're ready to mix  
  
Tonight.  
  
ALL (in various locations)  
  
We're gonna rock it tonight,  
  
We're gonna jazz it up and have us a ball!  
  
They're gonna get it tonight;  
  
The more they turn it on the harder they'll fall!  
  
LEGIONARIES (walking down the street together)  
  
Well, they began it!  
  
MARSHAL'S BLACK SKULLZ (walking in another neighborhood together)  
  
Well, they began it!  
  
ALL (various locations)  
  
And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all,  
  
Tonight!  
  
GIRLS (at their homes, waiting for their crushes and boyfriends to safely return home)  
  
We're all gonna get our kicks  
  
Tonight.  
  
We'll have our private little mix  
  
Tonight.  
  
He'll walk in hot and tired,  
  
So what?  
  
Don't matter if he's tired,  
  
As long as he's hot  
  
Tonight!  
  
(NOT LIKE THAT PERVERTS!!)  
  
TJ (THINKING OF SPINELLI)  
  
Tonight, tonight,  
  
Won't be just any night,  
  
Tonight there will be no morning star.  
  
Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight.  
  
And for us, stars will stop where they are.  
  
Today  
  
The minutes seem like hours,  
  
The hours go so slowly,  
  
And still the sky is light . . .  
  
Oh moon, grow bright,  
  
And make this endless day endless night!  
  
GELMAN (using his punching bag to prepare)  
  
I'm counting on you to be there  
  
Tonight.  
  
When Kurst wins it fair and square  
  
Tonight.  
  
That MBS punk'll  
  
Go down.  
  
And when he's hollered "This whomps"  
  
We'll tear up the town!  
  
KING BOB  
  
So I can count on you, boy?  
  
KING FREDDIE  
  
All right.  
  
LAWSON  
  
We're gonna have us a ball.  
  
SKEENZ  
  
All right.  
  
HUSTLER KID  
  
Womb to tomb!  
  
KJ  
  
Sperm to worm!  
  
KING BOB  
  
I'll see you there about eight.  
  
TJ (THINKING OF SPINELLI)  
  
Tonight . . .  
  
SPINELLI (THINKING OF TJ)  
  
Tonight, tonight  
  
Won't be just any night,  
  
Tonight there will be no morning star,  
  
LEGIONARIES (ARRIVING)  
  
We're gonna rock it tonight!  
  
They're gonna get it tonight,  
  
They began it,  
  
They began it,  
  
The began it.  
  
We'll stop 'em once and for all.  
  
The Legionaries are gonna have their way,  
  
The Legionaries are gonna have their day,  
  
We're gonna rock it tonight.  
  
Tonight!  
  
MARSHAL'S BLACK SKULLZ (ARRIVING)  
  
We're gonna jazz it tonight!  
  
Tonight!  
  
They began it,  
  
And we're the ones to stop 'em once and for all!  
  
The MBS'S are gonna have their way,  
  
The MBS'S are gonna have their day.  
  
We're gonna rock it tonight.  
  
Tonight!  
  
GIRLS  
  
Tonight, tonight,  
  
Late tonight,  
  
We're gonna mix it tonight.  
  
We're all gonna have our day,  
  
We're all gonna have our day,  
  
The boys are gonna have their way  
  
Tonight, tonight,  
  
Tonight, this very night,  
  
We're gonna rock it tonight!  
  
SPINELLI  
  
Tonight, tonight,  
  
I'll see my love tonight.  
  
And for us, stars will stop where they are.  
  
SPINELLI AND TJ (WISHING ON SAME STAR)  
  
Today the minutes seem like hours.  
  
The hours go so slowly,  
  
And still the sky is light.  
  
Oh moon, grow bright,  
  
And make this endless day endless night,  
  
ALL  
  
Tonight!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: The song was basically showing them preparing the way they did in the movie, and I know some might be a bit off, but I think it fit. As for the girls, they are merely waiting for the boys to come home so they can tell them they love them, so no gutter minds please, lol! Anyway, keep going and please read and send me a review for good reviews are hugs for the soul! Thanks and happy reading! 


	12. A Fight Turned Deadly

A/N: Hi all I'm back and here to supply you with yet another chapter, but first:  
  
LilVickiRyan: Good luck and glad you liked it! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: Thanks! No, this isn't based on a movie or anything, just a bunch of high school stereotypes I have seen over the years. Stay tuned!  
  
LockDown: Good scenarios, I actually have one planned that is kinda like the third one you listed. But thanks anyway! Traitor, hmm, interesting idea, but it would be too much drama for what I already have planned. Thanks for the ideas and keep reading!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The night had finally arrived and the two gangs were finally face to face in the dark alley where the fight was to take place. The Legionaries stood tall in their usual black leather attire and Marshal's Black Skullz in their ghetto alarm clock look. They glared at each other, looking like rival cowboys in one of those old Western movies. (A/N: You have no idea how hilarious this looks in my mind right now) Unknown to them, there was a car staking out behind the alley, ready to intervene and fight if necessary.  
  
"You ready to rumble?" Butch sneered, holding up his fists in a Mike Tyson like fashion.  
  
"More ready than you'll ever know," KJ answered, holding up his own fists and hoping he wouldn't have to use the weapons he had hidden inside his jacket.  
  
"Then let's begin," Mikey walked up to TJ and began fighting him. Pretty soon, each one of the Legionaries was paired off with one of Marshal's Black Skullz, all of them throwing punches and slaps to each other. "It was like any other high school fight that usually took place in a hallway" Skeenz thought. "I wonder what my Jessie was so worried about, a black eye and a few bruises, and we will all be fine," But that thought came too soon, for at that very moment, Gelman pulled out a gun.  
  
"Enough of this pansy fighting bullshit," he growled, pointing the gun towards Hustler Kid and King Freddie. "I came here to finish you guys off once and for all and if that means you have to die, then well let it be,"  
  
"Gelman, don't , you can have school power, just don't shoot. Don't do something that you are going to regret later," TJ warned walking over to him and trying to remove the gun from the other boy's hand.  
  
"TJ, are you nuts, he has a gun!" King Bob yelled, trying to pull TJ away while Lawson tackled Gelman from behind, knocking him to the ground with a sickening thud.  
  
"That's it this is war and this time no more Mr. Nice Guy!" Mundy yelled, pulling out his own weapon, a small switchblade.  
"What are you going to do, have Randal over there tell on us?" King Freddie asked sarcastically, thinking that nothing much would happen. The rival gang might have been tough and may even have had a gun, but that didn't mean they all came with weapons, did it?  
  
"No, no, this isn't anything like elementary school, now we are playing in the big leagues," Kurst informed them, standing in front of them, hands on hips. None of the Legionaries could figure out why she was even a part of the group, she didn't contribute much, and she wasn't pretty, so it wasn't as if the guys were using her for sexual reasons. The only thing anyone could figure out was that she had a nasty attitude and older brothers who could supply the boys with drugs.  
  
"Bring it on," Lawson said in a threatening tone, stepping away from Gelman, who was still lying in a heap on the floor, and facing off with the girl.  
  
"This is ridiculous, we are losing, can't we just beat these Legion- assholes so we can go hit that rave tonight?" Mikey complained. "Someone just do something already!"  
  
"Fine, I didn't want it to come to this, but---oh, who am I kidding, I have been dying to do this since Skeenz left our group. I thought we were pals, but I guess I was wrong. And now, since you all decided to make us look bad with your pathetic superhero fighting all the time, we all figure that it is time to get the revenge we always wanted to get." Mundy held up his own gun, holding it up, prepared to shoot.  
  
"Killing us isn't going to solve anything," Skeenz tried to reason. "If anything, it is going to cause more problems. You will end up in jail, and someone could end up hurt or killed."  
  
"Oh save it, Barney. Next thing you know, you will be singing some lame lets all get along song," LK said sarcastically.  
  
Hustler Kid looked at the two former friends facing off and turned to the rest of his boys. "Look you guys, I really don't want to do this, but I think we need to get our weapons prepared. It's obvious they all have guns, so we need to be prepared in case they shoot."  
  
"Are you sure?" King Bob asked uncertainly. "I don't want to use them, I have a girl to get home to, a girl I promised to return home to. And we all promised our girlfriends and crushes we would be back."  
  
"But they also know that this has the potential to turn deadly," KJ reminded them. "I say at least get them prepared, and then we can decide what to do when the time comes."  
  
The boys made a silent agreement to get the weapons out and spread out to better fight their enemy. But as soon as they all separated, something happened that was so unexpected that nobody there was ever able to truly recover from it.  
  
"Come on boys, stop being such wusses and fight us already!" Mikey taunted. "I want to see the Justice League finally fall on their faces. That way we can take their girls and use them for what we want to without anybody there to stop us."  
  
That was all it took. King Bob and King Freddie lunged at him, both enraged by the degrading talk about their girlfriends, and tackled the former poet to the ground. At that moment, a gunshot was heard and a ear piercing scream followed, causing the remaining Legionaries to investigate what was going on, and for the Marshal's Black Skullz to escape before the police and ambulance to come and take away a body of someone who wanted nothing more than a friend of his to be safe, even if it cost him his life.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
A/N: This was a sucky fight I know, but I have no idea how these things work, so I made it up as I went along. So who died? Will the MBS's get arrested? Who shot the gun? Gotta keep reading to find out! Read and send me a hug for the soul, that is a nice sweet review to brighten my day! Thanks and happy reading! 


	13. Finding Comfort in the Face of Tragedy

A/N: Hi! I am typing this and watching the series finale of Friends at the same time and proofreading part of my honors paper. Ahh, the fun of multitasking! I feel bad about not posting, but I went to bed early. Ok enough of the Days of Spinelli Woods, Esquire! Onto the reviewer notes and story!  
  
Damson rhee: all will slowly be revealed in the next couple of chapters! Stay tuned!  
  
Imafreak13: Thank you! Keep reading to see who it is!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Maybe it was, or maybe it wasn't, gotta keep reading to find out! Enjoy work!  
  
LockDown; This is Arkansas, not the Bronx, although I do see some of your points and I made the fight this way for a reason---kinda explained in a nonspecific matter to, well, you'll understand when you continue reading. Preparing the weapons, I meant taking them out, I wrote this at like 3 in the morning, so, yeah I warned you it was gonna suck! People scream out of fear, male or female. And I still never said who actually got hurt, there will be more details coming out—keep reading to see what that means, lol!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thanks, girl I appreciate it! you will find out, jeez, I feel like I'm writing my Who Shot King Bob fic reversed, lol! Stay tuned!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yay! You came back! I know, bad boys bad boys, whatcha gonna do when they come for you? Lol let's hope they do and they are safe! Keep reading!  
  
While the fight that would change Washington High and the lives of its students was going on, Sammi was driving home from cheerleading practice, trying to listen to Mike Savage, but her mind was on the fight and what the outcome of it might be. She just hoped the boys were going to be ok, she was good friends with all of them, especially Hustler Kid, who she had strong feelings for. She pushed the thought of the fight out of her mind and concentrated on the road. Sighing, made a right turn onto Main Street when her cell phone rang. Clicking on the speaker button, she said hello.  
  
"Hey girl, it's me!" Jenn said, trying to sound happy, but Sammi could tell she was also upset over the events that were taking place that night.  
  
"Hi, I cant talk long, I'm driving," Sammi answered quickly. She hated talking on the phone while driving, even if she did have a hands free speaker phone.  
  
"I know, I just was gonna ask if you wanted to come over, the others are here already. We are waiting for the boys to call and say they are ok."  
  
"OK, I'll be there in about ten minutes, thanks Jenn, I had a feeling none of us really wanted to be alone tonight. I'm just gonna leave a message with my mom so she knows where I am,"  
  
"OK see you in a few," the girls said goodbye and hung up.  
  
About fifteen minutes later, Sammi was sitting in Jenn's bedroom with the rest of her friends, her mind once again traveling back to the fight and the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen. She mentioned her bad feeling to the girls, hoping that they would understand where she was coming from.  
  
"Sammi, they are going to be fine, quit worrying!" Jessie said, rolling her eyes. "The boys are strong, the most those Marshal's Black Numb Skullz can do is maybe give them a black eye or maybe a few bruises, but nothing too serious. I mean, come on LK and Randal are in that gang! They are about as strong as those guys in the commercials who rely on their wives to open the jar of pickles. The guys are gonna be fine. Skeenz promised me he would come back to me."  
  
"Wow, very descriptive, Jessie," Vicki teased as she flipped through Jenn's CDS.  
  
"But she's right, they will be fine, they are all strong and too smart for them," Kellie pointed out. "We just have to have faith that it will all be ok."  
  
"You ok, Spinelli?" Vicki asked, noticing how quiet her friend was being, something that was quite unusual for her.  
  
"Fine, just fine," Spinelli said in a distant voice as she lay on Jenn's beanbag chair, hugging the cap TJ had given her.  
  
"You don't sound fine," Kellie got up and sat next to Spinelli. "I take it something happened between you two?"  
  
"He promised me he would come back and gave me his cap, just in case," Spinelli sat up slightly and wiped her eyes. "I'm just really scared that he is going to get hurt,"  
  
"I know, but odds are, things are going to be ok, just try not to think about it," Jenn said with a smile. "Now how about we watch a movie to try and get our minds off of everything?"  
  
The girls agreed, and within minutes they were all deeply engrossed in My Cousin Vinny. They were just at the scene where Vinny is giving his statement (A/N two yutes? What is a yute? My favorite scene, hee, hee) when Spinelli's cell phone rang.  
  
"Interesting ring tone, Spinelli," Jessie joked. "You're the only one I know who would have Batman as a ring tone.  
  
"Well Sammi has the Dallas theme," Spinelli defended as she answered her phone. "It's probably Gretchen, letting me know she is on her way, she said she was stopping by if she could get away, remember?"  
  
"I hope not, because I don't want to have to sneak her around," Jenn whispered to the girls.  
  
"Shhh, I don't think it's her, I think it's one of the boys," Vicki predicted, watching the expression on Spinelli's face change from happy to puzzled to shocked during the entire ten minute conversation.  
  
"You think everything is ok?" Kellie asked as they waited for Spinelli to hang up.  
  
"What's the matter Spin? Who was it?" Vicki asked at the same time Kellie asked "Are the boys ok?"  
  
Spinelli bit her lip wondering how she was going to break the news. "It was Vince," she said slowly, as if she was trying to still take in the news she had just received.  
  
"Vince? What was he doing there?" Jessie asked, confused.  
  
"Apparently, he overheard something about the showdown and he and his boys decided to stake out just in case. He said he couldn't see much, but it looked as if Teej had fallen as well as one of our other boys. So he and the others went to help and a gun went off. Girls, someone died and it looks like two of our boys got hurt."  
  
"We need to get to the hospital right away!" Kellie said, jumping up to get her keys as the rest of the girls followed, scared about what they were about to find out.  
  
A/N: ohhh, more drama! Which is why I made the last chapter with little detail (plus me being tired) I wanted to shock you by having someone else get hurt. So who is it and who is the one who died? Will the boys who are injured survive? Gotta keep reading to find out! Please send all soul hugs/reviews to my review box and all major credit cards, cash, personal checks, winning lottery tickets and money orders there too, lol. Just kidding about the money thing! Happy reading and many thanks! 


	14. Saved Lives and a Death

A/N: Hi all! This is going to be a short chapter, this is the last week of classes and I have papers and finals to study for and need to start packing to move back home, so I am one busy girl! So I hope you enjoy this short and sweet chapter---after my last final on the 19th I will be able to write more, so for now if I don't update every day, don't worry, I still love you, its just that school is very time consuming! So anyway, onto the notes for the reviewers!  
  
Amelia; I know, I'm evil--- but I hope you keep reading anyway!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I did that to throw people off in true soap opera style! I have no idea when I'll be on again, I am barely going to be around except to type papers, which means my AIM will be turned off, but I'll try to be on asap! Keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Wow, scary! You must have a psychic connection, lol! That is one of my all time favorite movies so I had to add it. Let's hope our boys are ok! Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: The person who died will be revealed, I promise! Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: It's all about to be revealed! Keep reading!  
  
Becky Lucinda: LOL! Keep reading to find out!  
  
The girls sped to the hospital in Kellie's VW Jetta, hoping to get to the hospital without any accidents or speeding tickets. Not that it would have mattered, since at that moment all they cared about was seeing the boys and making sure they were ok. Exactly ten minutes after they had left Jenn's they had entered the hospital, practically knocking down a doctor carrying a stack of papers.  
  
"Whoa, where's the fire?" the doctor asked. He was tall and lanky and looked as if he should still be playing Mario Brothers.  
  
"We're looking for a bunch of guys," Sammi said quickly, trying to catch her breath. "They were brought in before after a fight,"  
  
"I haven't seen any guys come in," the doctor said apologetically. "But then, I just came on duty about fifteen minutes ago."  
  
"Well find out before I make you!" Jessie growled, looking as if she was ready to fight.  
  
"Ladies, there really isn't much I can do, maybe if you ask the---"  
  
"Doctor Howser" Jenn said, looking at the nametag he was wearing. "There was a major fight and someone we know is dead. And two others are seriously injured. We need to know because our boyfriends were there and we have to know if they are ok." (points to whoever knows who Dr. Howser is)  
  
Dr. Howser looked at the somber looks on the girls faces and smiled sympathetically. "I'll ask and see what I can find out. Meanwhile, why don't you sit in the waiting room and relax?" he motioned to the area next to him and the girls sat down, trying to focus on an old episode of Green Acres, but none of them were able to make sense of what was going on. (I added it b/c I knew you liked it Jenn!)  
  
"Man this really stinks!" Vicki cried, standing up and pacing around the room. "What if Lawson died, what if any of them died? What if they got so hurt they don't even remember us?"  
  
"Vicki, relax," Kellie said, hugging her. "I'm sure they are going to be ok, just stay calm and the doctor will tell us as soon as he heard anything."  
  
"Teej promised me. Teej promised me," Spinelli said over and over again, holding the cap to her chest.  
  
"And I kept my promise, Spinelli," The girls all turned around and saw TJ standing there. He had a couple of bruises on his face and what looked like a black eye forming, but Spinelli was so happy to see he was alive that she ran up to him and hugged him, not caring how ridiculous they looked or that she was acting like a hysterical girlfriend when they were really only friends.  
  
"I'm ok, Spinelli," he assured her, hugging her and running his hand through her hair. "But I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
"What happened?" Kellie asked. "Are the rest of the guys ok?"  
  
"Well, the fight was pretty bad, even though we would like to tell you otherwise because, well that doesn't matter right now." TJ turned to the girls, keeping one arm around Spinelli, who was leaning into him, touching his hair and face as if she still couldn't believe he kept his promise to her. "Now, it started out with a few punches and choice words, or in Randal's case, bitch slaps, then things got ugly when we realized the other guys had weapons. They pulled them out, and we had ours just in case. Then the fighting got really ugly when KJ and Lawson got a couple of the guys to the ground the second time. While that was happening, the rest of us were fighting without the weapons until—"TJ paused for a minute, unsure if he should continue.  
  
"Until what Teej?" Sammi asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, Skeenz was up against LK, who still held a grudge over him becoming friends with us, and he pulled out his gun, ready to shoot. Skeenz tried to back away to get the gun, but Mundy intervened and pushed him, causing him to fall and hit his head. He's ok, only a minor concussion. Then King Freddie jumped in to get the gun away once more and that's when the gun went off, but the bullet missed him, mainly because he lost his footing and fell. He's ok too, just a sprained ankle, but he will survive."  
  
"But when we got the call Vince said you fell and someone died," Vicki said confused.  
  
"Well, what he probably saw was me pretending to fall in order to out smart them," TJ explained. (this is a move I learned, too lazy to explain it)  
  
"But who died?" Jenn and Jessie asked together.  
  
TJ closed his eyes and blinked back tears. "You are probably wondering why Vince called," The girls nodded and TJ continued. "Well, he heard us that day in Kelso's and decided to follow us to get an idea of how to send his boys as backup. He felt that although we aren't close anymore, he still owed it to us to help. So he and the Pale Kids, who have some training in the martial arts, as well as some advanced fighting technology thingies, decided to stake out just in case. Unfortunately, just as they were getting out of the car, the gun went off, hitting one of them. Ladies, I hate to tell you this, but Frank died trying to save us."  
  
A/N: Who was expecting that? Anyway, read and send a soul hug aka review and find out what happens next as a new soap opera like storyline is revealed and more lives are changed! Thanks and happy reading! Also, please read my other story, Underneath it All. It's under the R rated section! Thanks! 


	15. Memories and More Changes

A/N: Hi! Happy belated Mother's Day to all the moms out there! Anyway, I got out of early so I decided to squeeze in a chapter between es and work! So here are some notes to my dear, dear readers! This chapter begins another twist in the soap opera life of high school, although it isn't over with the gangs! Sorry this is so short, but I need to do a lot for school, but I promise you starting the 21st I will be able to update more and with longer chapters!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: I'm gonna miss him too! RIP KNARF! So sad...I'm glad you like this and hope you keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Yes! I love that guy so much! I wish they would show it on Nick at Nite! I know so sad about Frank. Stay tuned for more!  
  
Becky Lucinda: So sad I know, yet the twist and turns of the soap opera will continue! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thanks! I know so sad, stay tuned!  
  
Sailor Ranger: Thanks, glad you are enjoying! Poor Frank, may he rest in peace. Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Thanks, I swear, high school is one huge soap opera, and college is even more of one, lol! Glad you like the of this! Keep reading!  
  
SPINELLI'S POV PART 1  
  
News quickly spread about Frank's death and the school spent a better part of the rest of the semester in mourning over the Pale Kid who sacrificed his life to help out an old friend. Friends and family members decided to begin a memorial scholarship in his name, so people could remember what a hero he was. The Franklin 'KNARF' O'Neil Memorial Scholarship was intended for a student pursuing a career in the science and/or technology field that excelled in academics, extracurricular activities and had a true spirit for learning and helping others. Car washes, bake sales and donations were held bi-monthly by students in order to ensure that Frank would not be forgotten. The biggest problem, other than trying to come to terms with his death (particularly for the fellow Pale Kids and the Legionaries) was trying to figure out who shot him, since it was dark and several members of Marshal's Black Skullz had weapons which were disposed of shortly after the shooting and none of them would admit to being there that night, and denied having any involvement when questioned. The Legionaries were questioned as well, but were able to prove that they had no involvement in the shooting and death of Frank. The gang still terrorized the school and still vowed to get revenge on their rivals, although it was done in a more subtle matter as to not draw any extra attention to themselves after the tragic aftermath of the showdown. However, that didn't mean that they didn't have anything planned........  
  
SPINELLI'S POV PART 2  
  
Autumn turned to winter and soon Washington High School was celebrating the holidays and enjoying the two weeks they had off from school, when new relationships formed, some of which almost ended up having disasterous results. It wasn't until mid-January that things happened that had the potential to change more lives. But perhaps I am getting ahead of myself again. Let me explain a little bit about what happened over the Holiday Break. First, TJ and I still were not together officially—we dated casually sometimes and occasionally kissed and stuff, but we weren't actually a couple, we were just as Gretchen liked to call it 'friends with the occasional non sexual benefits.' As for the rest of the girls, Jessie was still with Skeenz, Jenn with King Bob, Kellie with King Freddie and Vicki and Lawson were 'on break,' although it was inevitable that they would get back together eventually. Sammi and Hustler Kid were still just friends, since both of them were too scared to admit that they had feelings for each other, well at least to each other, if that makes any sort of sense. Gretchen, as always, was still sneaking around and hooking up with random guys, earning her the nickname 'Hoover Whore' since she supposedly went down on several different guys a day. (this is the PG rated version of what they say behind her back!)  
  
But the shocker of the vacation was when KJ began dating Ashley Q. It was something none of us ever expected to happen because she was as prissy and girly as KJ was tough and serious. They were cute enough though, and seemed to genuinely care about each other, so Ashley Q. slowly became a part of our group, hanging out with us after school and spending less time with her fellow Ashleys. It was like we were seeing a different side of her, one that none of us expected to see since she was always such a bitch to us. But perhaps all this bonding happened for a reason, a reason that none of us expected and something that would end up bringing us girls closer together and make Ashley Q become one of our closest friends. It was amazing what something that had the potential to be so disasterous and life altering could have such an effect on so many lives.  
  
A/N: sorry for the lack of length of this chapter, but like I said, finals are a-coming and I need to devote as much energy as possible to them! I will try to update as often as possible, but there are no guarantees that I will be able to every day. I hope you enjoy this chapter, although it might seem a bit off, but it all has a major effect on the rest of the outcome of this story. Enjoy this and please send me a nice soul hug when you are done! Happy reading and thank you! 


	16. Candy Grams and an Unexpected Revelation

A/N: Hi! Here I sit in the sweltering, unbearable heat, wondering how it is possible that last week I was in jeans and a sweatshirt and I am now in shorts and a tank top. Also I brood over the papers waiting to be written and celebrating my final in economics being cancelled and the fact I am alive after my best friend and I drove through a massive thunderstorm. And I am also about to give you another short and sweet chapter to celebrate my being alive (I swear, my life literally flashed before me) anyway, onto some notes to my readers.  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Good luck! Thanks for reading and hope you continue to r/w/r!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know that feeling, poor yoou, hope things work out. Glad you like! Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thank you. It's odd, but cute, I think. Maybe it is her, gotta keep reading to find out!  
  
Damson rhee: Thank you and you're welcome! I know it was short, I'll make them longer soon, I promise, just right now, me making mini updates is keeping me from going nuts, lol! Stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Thank you and good luck to you too! Glad you like and stay tuned!  
  
Amelia: Thank you, she is the one with the red hair. Stay tuned!  
  
Underwell: Thanks, I honestly am not sure, it depends on where I take it, but I'm gonna say at least 25-30 for now. Hope you keep reading!  
  
Almost a month after the gang at Washington High returned from their holiday break things were slowly going back to normal. The Diggers were still digging, although it was no longer to see if they could get to China, but rather for other, more, um, adult reasons, Guru kid was giving advice on how to not get caught having sex in public, and of course the gangs were still fighting with each other, but they were less physical fights (for now) Things were normal, too normal, in fact, which is why no one was really shocked about the events that unfolded that had the potential to change many lives.  
  
"Come on girls, hurry up! I need to deliver these Winter Candy Grams before class begins," Sammi cried as she ran into the school, her other friends close behind.  
  
"We're coming, how many did you sell?" Jenn asked as she tied her hair back into a ponytail.  
  
"I think the squad sold a total of four hundred, meaning we are on our way to having enough money to go get new uniforms." Sammi answered as she handed out Candy Grams to those who recieved them.  
  
"And how many did you send to Hustler Kid?" Jessie asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Well, how many did you send Skeenz?" Sammi shot back laughing.  
  
Jessie blushed. "Only about two, or five," she mumbled, looking down at her feet. "But I did it because I know how important this cheerleading thing is to you, although I can't understand why."  
  
"Sammi, did Lawson send me one?" Vicki asked hopefully, her mind still on the break up and how much she wanted to be with him.  
  
"I'm not at liberty to discuss that, but I got the one you sent him, and all of the ones the rest of you brought," Sammi answered. "Thanks for the support you guys, it means a lot to me,"  
  
"You're welcome, you're your friend, so we support you," Kellie told her with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, plus it was an excuse for us to do something nice for the guys," Spinelli added, sneaking a glance at TJ as he opened the Candy Gram that one of the other cheerleaders stuck to his locker. "Although I hope he realizes I sent it."  
  
"You mean you didn't sign it?" Gretchen asked as she adjusted her top that revealed enough midriff and cleavage to violate dress code.  
  
"Hun, how are you going to wear that and not get in trouble?" Jenn asked with concern.  
  
"Like this," Gretchen took a button down shirt out of her bag and put it on, buttoning the three bottom buttons.  
  
Spinelli rolled her eyes, sick of her best friend who seemed to be ruining her life more and more. "Gretch, that's not---"she began, but Gretchen interrupted her.  
  
"Save it, I am hot and you're not, now if you will excuse me, I am going to see if I can make a date with Gordie," Gretchen walked off doing what she thought was a sexy catwalk, but looked more like she was trying too hard to be something she wasn't.  
  
"OK, we need to do something to get her to snap out of it, otherwise I don't know how much longer I can be friends with her." Jessie said, glaring at the back of Gretchen's head.  
  
"I know, but what can we do? "Spinelli said distractedly, still staring at TJ, who was by his locker talking to King Bob.  
  
"Girl, if you stare any harder, you are going to burn holes into the poor guy!" Vicki teased.  
  
"Oh, let her be, we were all like that at one point or another," Kellie reminded her.  
  
"True, you ready to go? I have about ten more to give out, and I want to get them out before class" Sammi said.  
  
"Out of those ten, how many are for Hustler Kid?" Jessie asked again.  
  
"I didn't get any of the ones I sent him. These all happen to be for a  
certain guy who is a Legionarie and is about 6 feet tall----"  
  
"I'm sure I don't know what you are talking about," Jessie said turning red.  
  
"I'm kidding, only one is for your man, the others are for various other people on campus."  
  
"I was gonna say, I only sent him one of each, after all, it is our anniversary tomorrow," Jessie said with a smile  
  
"That's right, it's six months now?" Jenn asked.  
  
"Yep, six months and I am so happy,"  
  
"It's wonderful," Kellie grinned. "King Freddie and I are at almost eight months, so I know what it is like to be so happy."  
  
"You know, I am glad things seem to be going back to normal," Spinelli said, wanting to get off the subject of boyfriends. "I never thought things would go back to normal after Frank died. It was hard at first, but I am glad we can actually joke around like this without having to feel guilty."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean," Vicki agreed. "It seems like things are finally back to the way they are supposed to be."  
  
"Hey, there's Ashley Q!" Jenn said, waving to their new acquaintance.  
  
"She looks upset, I wonder if she's ok," Kellie observed.  
  
"Hey can I talk to you guys?" Ashley Q asked when she approached them. She looked as if she was crying, something that was unusual for her.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Spinelli asked. "You ok?"  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," Ashley Q. responded. "Can we all talk in the girls room real quick? The one no one uses? I don't want anyone to hear what I have to say."  
  
"OK. We have about five minutes before the bell," Jessie began walking toward the bathroom, the other girls following.  
  
"So what happened?" Jenn asked as she sat on the couch on the side of the restroom. (we actually have something similar to this in my school)  
  
"Well, something big that..." Ashley Q began, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Whatever it is, you have us. And KJ, which reminds me, he sent you two candy grams," Sammi said, handing them to her. "Maybe these will brighten your day." Ashley Q looked at them and began to cry, looking down at her hands and occasionally touching her stomach.  
  
"What's the matter? It can't be that bad, and if it is, you have us, like Sammi said." Vicki assured her.  
  
"You guys, I think I'm pregnant," Ashley Q blurted out.  
  
A/N: I know, odd, but I needed something to make Ashley Q break. I actually did sell Candy Grams and deliver them my freshman year and it was so much fun, although we didn't sell quite as many as they did in the fic. The teasing was just good natured teasing we did all the time in high school whenever we had stuff like Candy Grams. (Gosh, I feel so old, lol) Anyway, who's the daddy? How will everyone react? Is she pregnant at all? Gotta keep reading to find out! Pease read and send me plenty of soul hugs, since I am going to need them to get me though finals! I'll update ASAP, which means best case scenario tomorrow and worst case after finals next week! Thanks and happy reading! 


	17. A Plan to Find the Truth

A/N: Hey! I am so happy, I am finally done with classes!!! I just have a ton of papers to write, but no more classes, woohoo!!!! And omg, there is an extended version of the Ducktales theme song, please tell me I'm not the only one who remembers this! Life is good! Anyway, here are my reviewer notes!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Good luck with your finals too! Hope all goes well. Glad you like, stay tuned.  
  
LilVickiRyan: Yeah, there are these cards with cheesy poems and candy that people buy each other for Valentines Day and what not. Who is the daddy? Keep reading to find out!  
  
Damson rhee: thank you and good luck to you too if you have them! Yeah, this is a soap opera high school, isn't it? Keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: They were so much fun to sell! Glad you like this, keep reading to see if you are right!  
  
Angel9220042004: They are dating, but is he the father? Is she even pregnant? Gotta keep reading to find out!  
  
This is gonna be very short, but I will write more asap!  
  
        Jessie almost choked on her gum. "What?" she sputtered after she finally caught her breath.  
  
        "I might be pregnant," Ashley Q. closed her eyes and began to cry again. "I mean, he was so, he wore a----shit, this wasn't supposed to happen like this!"  
  
        "It's gonna be ok, are you sure you might be pregnant? Did you take a test?" Sammi asked, sitting next to her friend.  
  
        "No, but I'm three weeks late, so I really think I am," Ashley Q. answered. "I just have no idea what to do, I mean, I'm fifteen, I can't have a kid now! I barely can take care of myself. I pay people to do that for me. This is something I can't exactly pay someone to do. I can have a nanny, but I can't hire someone to carry it for me or......"  
  
        "Ash, calm down, we will get through this," Jenn reassured her, giving her a hug, "Why don't we all go to the pharmacy after school and pick up a pregnancy test?"  
  
        "The pharmacy, are you nuts? Hustler Kid and Lawson work there, we can't buy it from them, then they will tell the guys and cause a whole mess of problems!" Spinelli reminded them.  
  
        "They wouldn't if we told them not to," Vicki pointed out.  
  
        "I know, I say we go to the grocery store on the other side of town, nobody goes there, and we don't have to risk running into anyone we know or any unnecessary rumors," Spinelli said. In all actuality, she didn't care if anyone saw them buy a test, it was just that it was a small town and she didn't want anyone knowing Ashley Q's personal business.  
  
        "Cool, we can go after school and meet at my house," Kellie offered. "You can take the test there. I have my own bathroom, so it will be more private."  
  
        "Thanks so much girls," Ashley Q. said gratefully. "I have no idea what I would have done without you."  
  
        "That's what friends are for," Sammi said with a smile.  
  
        "Blondie is quoting old people music!" Jessie joked in an attempt to lighten the mood a bit.  
  
        "So you all want to meet in the parking lot after school?" Jenn asked as the bell rang.  
  
        "Yeah and we can leave from there, can everyone make it?" Vicki asked. The girls nodded as they left the bathroom and walked to homeroom.  
  
        "Ash, I don't mean to add more stress to you, but how are you going to tell KJ?" Kellie asked gently.  
  
        Ashley Q.'s eyes went wide as she quickly covered her mouth. "Gotta go," she called, running back into the bathroom.  
  
        "That was a bit odd," Vicki observed. "I hope she's ok."  
  
        "So do I, Vicki" Jenn said, staring at the door Ashley Q had just run into. "And I hope for her sake she isn't pregnant, the girl has so much going for her."  
  
        "I know, I also hope nobody finds out about this and makes things worse for her," Sammi added, not knowing how her wish for Ashley Q. wasn't the 'miracle' she had hoped for.  
  
A/N: Too short, I know, but finals, tired, wanna go to bed. So enjoy read and soul hug and I shall update asap. Thank for understanding and happy reading! 


	18. Shopping Blunders

A/N: Ack, I am so sick of writing papers! Thank goodness it will all be over Thursday! Then I will be home and be able to write all the fan fiction I want! Right now I am writing this between the millions of other things I have to do because if I don't, I will truly go insane! So here are some notes to the reviewers!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Hmmmm, who is the daddy? Gotta keep reading to find out!  
  
LockDown: Heh, at least someone remembers! Hmm, I could go on for a million years on that issue, but I am choosing to keep my mouth shut in order to avoid fights, even if it is the topic of my Junior and Senior thesis. (Comparing/contrasting it in America, Canada and Cambodia) Anyway, I hope you keep reading!  
  
Damson Rhee: Thank you! Hope you stay tuned!  
  
Amelia: hehe, gotta keep reading to find that out lol! Thanks for checking daily!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: Hmm, wonder why it does, lol! Hmm, maybe he is, maybe he isn't. keep reading to find out!  
  
Becky Lucinda: You remember too! Yay! Have fun on your vacation and thanks for the well wishes! Keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: Hmmm, keep reading to find out! Thanks for understanding too!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: Nice seeing you there too! I wish I had my own too! Hope you keep reading to see what happens!  
  
This is gonna be short, but I hope good, and this is actually kind of based on something that happened to a friend combined with an inside joke we have about the incident, just to let you know, she was the one who needed the test, not me, lol!  
  
That day after school, the girls drove out to the store in order to buy the pregnancy test and determine whether or not Ashley Q was pregnant. They had taken two cars so everyone could go.  
  
"What are you going to do if you are?" Vicki asked gently as they entered the store.  
  
"I don't know, I will tell KJ obviously, but I have a feeling he won't be too happy with it," Ashley Q. answered quickly, on the verge of tears again.  
  
"Why? He isn't the love them leave them type, he will stay with you and help you," Spinelli told her, giving her a hug.  
  
"I hope so," Ashley Q muttered as they walked through the pregnancy test aisle. "How the hell do you buy one of these? I never needed one before and I am clueless about which one is best."  
  
"How about we each pick one and do an eeny meeny miny mo?" Sammi suggested, picking up one of the tests and reading the back. "Hmm, this thing is in every language but English, but from what I understand, it is 99.9% accurate."  
  
"This one is the same and is digital," Jessie said, reading another one.  
  
""OK the one I got is a pink for positive, white for negative," Jenn added, reading the one she had picked up.  
  
"So which one do we get?" Kellie asked. "They all sound the same to me,"  
  
"Well, when Vitto's wife needed one, she used EPT, so I think we should go with that one," Spinelli suggested, taking the one Sammi was holding. "She said it was correct the two times she used it, so I'm guessing it is the right one." (A/N: no idea, this all is based on ones I saw on TV and my friends have used)  
  
"OK, let's buy it and get out of here," Ashley Q. said nervously. The girls walked through the store, picking up random items to the test would be less noticeable. They were just walking through the frozen food aisle when they saw a familiar figure approaching them. They froze, realizing who it was.  
  
"Shit, it's Mr. Dude!" Sammi hissed.  
  
"Quick, hide the test! I don't want him knowing we have one!" Ashley Q. cried, handing it to Vicki.  
  
"I don't want to hold it!" She tossed it to Jessie. "Here, you hold it!"  
  
"Not on your life!" Jessie growled, tossing it to Spinelli who shoved it in the freezer behind them as they noticed Mr. Dude coming closer. She moved in front of the door, in order to hide it better.  
  
"Mr. Dude, how are you?" Jessie said with a smile as the handsome teacher greeted them.  
  
"Good, I assume you ladies are shopping?" Mr. Dude asked, smiling back. "Are you having a party or something?" he added, noting the junk food and hair stuff in the shopping cart Jenn was pushing.  
  
"Um, yeah, something like that," Spinelli answered, shifting her weight to better cover the door. "It's a special day, we are celebrating, um, um, um..." she looked at the girls helplessly, looking for an excuse as to why they were having a party on a school day.  
  
"National Joey Lawrence Tribute Day!" Sammi blurted out quickly, as she noticed a picture of her favorite actor on the cover of an issue of People magazine. "Today we will tribute to his great acting and career." (points goes to whoever gets why I used him, besides the fact that I'm madly in love with the actor)  
  
"Well have fun with it," Mr. Dude grinned. "Now if you will excuse me, I need to get some carrots." He began to walk to the door Spinelli was guarding, but Kellie stopped him.  
  
"Hey Mr. Dude, isn't that your shopping cart going AWOL?" she asked innocently as Vicki and Ashley Q. pushed the cart across the store when Mr. Dude had gone to get his carrots.  
  
"How did that happen?' Mr. Dude cursed under his breath, running after the cart as it crashed into a stack of toilet paper that fell onto innocent bystanders.  
  
"Oops," Vicki said with a giggle as people got hit with flying toilet paper.  
  
"Nice going, I thought Sammi was the only one blonde enough to do something like that,"  
  
"Not now Jessie, get the test out of the freezer before he comes back!" Jenn warned as Spinelli reached into the freezer and tossed the test into the cart.  
  
"Let's go then!" Spinelli said as Jenn pushed the cart to the checkout line. "I just hope we don't run into anyone else we know,"  
  
"Paper or plastic?" the elderly woman behind the counter asked. Her name tag read 'Edna.'  
  
"Paper, please" Jenn answered as she and Kellie began taking the stuff out of the cart, and Edna began to ring it up. she picked up the pregnancy test, glaring at the girls, and rang it up. she frowned, and rang it up again, but still couldn't.  
  
"Hey Bill!" she called and a tall blonde guy walked over. "I need a price check on this pregnancy test for these girls," she told him, giving the girls another glare.  
  
"Fifteen-fifty," Bill answered as he walked back to his register.  
  
"Stop assuming, its not for us," Jessie snapped, picking up on the glare.  
  
"It isn't, then tell me why you would buy one. I swear kids today have too much sex and no discipline, and they end up pregnant and with STDs," Edna ranted as she rang up the rest of their stuff. "Forty-five ninety nine," she said once the total rang up.  
  
The girls handed her the money as Edna continued to shake her head. "Now which one of you was stupid enough to get herself in this mess?"  
  
"Your mom," Ashley Q, snapped, grabbing one of the bags and running out of the store, the other girls following.  
  
"Ash, don't let her get to you," Kellie said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, she's a nosy broad, ignore her," Vicki added.  
  
"But if she only knew...oh, never mind," Ashley Q. said getting into Jenn's car and crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Jenn shrugged and decided not to push the issue. The girls got into the cars and drove off to Kellie's to find out what Ashley Q's fate would be.  
  
A/N: Well is she or isn't she? What will happen and how will everyone react? Read and send plenty of soul hugs to find out!  
  
" 


	19. Taking the Test

A/N: Hi! I am finally done with all my papers!! I thought I was going to die beforehand and this moment would never come!! But now that it's here, I can update!!! But as always, I have some notes to the wonderful reviewers!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Get in line for that one, I think we all think of her like that, lol! Anyway, glad you like, keep reading!  
  
LockDown: Glad you found it funny. As for your comment on Ash Q/KJ. You need to keep reading to find out why it is the way it is because I don't want to give anything away. Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thanks, glad you like stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: I reviewed your new chapter! Hope you like this chapter!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: National Seth Green Day? National New Kids on the Block Day? I don't know, I'm out of it now, lol. Glad you liked it, keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: I hope not either! Keep reading to find out!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: that was funny to write, especially at 2am! Of course I had to make a day for him, although it is also because he plays the voice of Mr. Dude. Lol glad you liked it! Stay tuned!  
  
Alexandra Ogilvie: thank you! Keep reading!  
  
This is gonna be short because I am exhausted to the point where I am lucky I am still coherent. I am updating anyway because I love you!  
  
About a half an hour later, the girls were gathered in Kellie's room, waiting for Ashley Q. to take the pregnancy test. While they were waiting for her to come out, they were discussing things that were going on in school, as well as where they felt their friendship with Gretchen was going.  
  
"I have no idea what to think anymore," Jessie said sadly. "She used to be so sweet, but now she is such a slut. I swear, she makes Paris Hilton look like some sort of prude. I mean, getting arrested in Home Depot for having sex in there? I mean, come on now!"  
  
"I know, it is so sad, she has such a bright future, but she is ruining it by doing stuff like this," Jenn agreed. "I just hope she doesn't get herself some STD or something,"  
  
"Well, with the way she is acting and treating us, I think she deserves it, just as a reality check," Spinelli declared. "All these times, I cover her ass to get her out of trouble and not once does she even thank me or even show any sign of gratitude. She just uses me because she knows my parents like her. Although after the sex incident, they really don't want me hanging around her anymore,"  
  
Vicki was just about to agree when Ashley Q. came out of the bathroom, looking scared. "You ok, Ash?" she asked as the redhead sat down next to her.  
  
"I will be in about five minutes, when I finally get the results from this," she answered, picking up an issue of Cosmo that was sitting on the bed. "Tell me how this magazine goes from discussing the latest ten sex positions to how to prevent rape?" she asked as she put the magazine down.  
  
"Who knows, it makes no sense," Kellie answered, flipping on the TV. "How about we watch a movie while we wait. It looks like Sleepless in Seattle just began."  
  
"Woohoo, I love this movie!" Sammi cried, her eyes glued to the screen as she watched Tom Hanks standing in the cemetery.  
  
The girls tuned into the movie, tearing up a little as Ross Malinger (A/N who was the original TJ) who played Jonah, called into the radio station requesting a new wife for his father. They were so engrossed in the sappiness of the movie that they had just about forgotten about why they began watching in the first place, not that any of them, especially Sammi, were complaining. It wasn't until Vicki glanced at the clock that they had remembered.  
  
"Ashley, isn't it time to check your test?" she asked.  
  
The tall redhead sighed. "It is but I can't go in there. I'm too scared. One of you go look. I can't do it." She buried her face in her hands and began to cry for what seemed like the hundredth time since she realized she was late. Jenn reached over to hug her and Sammi stood up.  
  
"I'll check if you want," she offered, walking over to where the test was lying on the bathroom sink.  
  
"Thanks, Sammi," Ashley Q. said through her tears.  
  
"Whatever happens, you have us to help you, you know that right? And KJ too, because if he even thinks of leaving you, I will hurt him," Vicki joined her friends on the floor and smiled at her friend.  
  
"Vicki's right, you have us and we will try and find a way to get you through this." Jenn agreed. Spinelli, Jessie and Kellie nodded in agreement.  
  
Sammi walked back into the room, her face showing a blank expression. She sat down next to her friends. "You ready to find out your results?" she asked gently, knowing how difficult the waiting was for her friend.  
  
"Not one tiny little bit," Ashley Q answered, rubbing her bloodshot eyes. "But I guess I have to find out eventually, right?"  
  
Sammi looked over at her friend. "Well, according to the test..............."  
  
A/N: short, I know, but it is like 2 am here and I am dead right now! I'll update asap, depending on how I feel tomorrow once I move out. Enjoy this and send me plenty of soul hugs after reading! Thank you!  
  
Please also check out my new songfic Cry and Underneath it All! 


	20. Concerts, Catfights and Conniving Gang M...

A/N: Hi all! I am finally done with the semester and finally home! Which means more time for me to write! Although, I think after this chapter I am going to get shot, since I' adding more suspense! Anyway, onto the review notes!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I know I'm evil and about to be more evil! Keep going!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Thank you! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Amelia: Thanks, I hope you like the rest of this, although you need to wait to find out the outcome!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: I know I'm evil, but its so much fun! Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Thanks and you're welcome! Hope you like the rest of this!  
  
Lockdown: Thank you! Interesting fact! Keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thanks, I know, I am evil! Stay tuned!  
  
Virgo-eyes: lol, I knew you would like that day! Hope you like the rest of this!  
  
I'll be hopefully updating my other fic tomorrow!  
  
SPINELLI'S POV  
  
The days and weeks continued to pass, and soon it was the beginning of March, a time that would add even more drama, change and even tragedy to the lives of those in Third Street. Not that it wasn't expected, after all, there had been enough of that in our lives. But as usual, I am jumping ahead too much, let me go back a couple of weeks, before an event occurred that would hurt many lives.  
  
END POV  
  
It was a normal morning in mid-February, and the girls were once again hanging out in the hallway, and once again wondering where Gretchen was and what trouble she might have been causing. But none of them were expecting the 'Hoover Whore' to do what she was doing, something evil that broke the Girl Code of Honor.  
  
"Anyone have any plans this weekend?" Sammi asked playing with the chain she was wearing. "Hustler Kid gave me some tickets to the Usher concert, is anyone interested in going with me? He won some radio contest and said he wouldn't be caught dead at a concert like that, and he knows I like Usher, so yeah," she babbled, her face turning red.  
  
"Awww, your boy-friend gave you tickets!" Jessie teased. "Sammi and Hustler Kid sitting in a...."  
  
"You wouldn't dare," Sammi turned even more red.  
  
"I'll go, Sammi," Jenn said, saving her friend from Jessie's playful teasing. "Sounds like fun, and Bob is visiting his grandma that weekend."  
  
"What you have a replacement already?" a voice from behind asked. Jenn turned around and saw her boyfriend standing there, with a teasing smile on his face.  
  
"Yes, Bob, I'm leaving you for Usher," Jenn teased back, hugging him. "Like I would ever leave you for anyone, you know how much I love you,"  
  
"I know, I'm just joking," Bob said, kissing her.  
  
"You two are so cute," Vicki said smiling. "I'll go with you guys too, I'll do anything to get out of another babysitting job with the terrors next door."  
  
"Count me in, I love Usher," Kellie said with a grin. "Besides, this will be my first concert, and what's better than being there with my best friends?"  
  
"Getting backstage?" Spinelli teased. "I'm in too, I have no plans either,"  
  
"Ash? You coming too?" Sammi asked.  
  
Ashely Q. shook her head. "I can't I have a dinner that night to go to. I'm finally meeting KJ's family and I'm nervous,"  
  
"Nothing to worry about, I'm sure they'll like you," Vicki assured her.  
  
"I hope so," Ashley Q. looked down the hall. "Hey isn't that Gretchen?" she asked, pointing to a scantily clad girl down the hall, who was apparently making out with a dark haired boy.  
  
"Yeah, that's her, kissing Skeenz" Spinelli said casually rolling her eyes. "I swear, she......whoa, wait, she's kissing Skeenz? What the......"  
  
"That conniving little slut is kissing my man?" Jessie cried. "This is war!" The girls watched as Jessie charged across the hall and pulled Gretchen by her hair off Skeenz. "You whore!" they heard her scream as she sent a strong uppercut to Gretchen's face. Within seconds, there was a crowd gathered around the girls, as they screamed, slapped and pulled each other's hair, falling down to the floor in a fight that made Krystal and Alexis Carrington's fights look babyish and boring. (Points to whoever gets this reference)  
  
"Jessie, stop," Skeenz, called out, trying to pull his girlfriend off Gretchen. "It's not what it looks like!"  
  
"I'll deal with you later, scuzzball!" Jessie growled as she sent another punch to the other girl's face. "Right now, Hoover Whore gets it!" She was about to send another punch when Mr. E. and Miss Finster came along, pulling the girls apart and dragging them to the principal's office, lecturing them on fighting on school grounds along the way.  
  
"Damn it!" Skeenz yelled, slamming his fist into a locker.  
  
"What, you're mad you got caught?" Spinelli asked bitterly. "Shit, Skeenz, if you were going to cheat, at least have the decency to do it with someone who isn't supposed to be one of her best friends!"  
  
"Um, see y'all later," King Bob kissed Jenn again and exited quickly, wanting to avoid the wrath of the six angry girls.  
  
"And you aren't yelling at Gretchen, why?" Skeenz asked, ignoring the blood spurting from his knuckles.  
  
"Oh, we'll get there, just as soon as we get you taken care of," Kellie answered. "Now why did you cheat on Jessie?"  
  
"I didn't," he said simply.  
  
"So it wasn't you kissing Gretchen?" Jenn asked suspiciously.  
  
""Well, yeah it was me, but..."  
  
"But what, did she force you to kiss her or something?" Ashley Q. demanded.  
  
"Yes, she did, and I'll explain why, but not here, follow me," Skeenz walked over to a more secluded part of the hallway, motioning for the girls to follow.  
  
"OK," he whispered. "The reason she forced herself on me was because she wanted information for her latest boy toy,"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sammi asked.  
  
"She's apparently suc—I mean with Butch now, and is trying to use me to get information to him so that Marshal's Black Skullz can get revenge on the Legionaries again," he explained, "They want us to crack so they can pounce on us,"  
  
"But what information is she getting?" Vicki asked, confused.  
  
"About what we are up to, what new training we have and stuff like that. They want it so they can catch us off guard one day. These guys play dirty and now they are sending their girlfriends as information seekers."  
  
"In an odd way it makes sense," Ashley Q. mused. "I believe you," The rest of the girls murmured in agreement.  
  
"OK, so now that that's settled, you do have a plan for the MBS's right?" Spinelli asked. Skeenz nodded. "Good, but there is one more problem,"  
  
"What's that?" Kellie asked.  
  
"How are you going to make this up to Jessie?"  
  
A/N: I know some of this was off, but I promised the girl playing Jessie a fight with her and Gretchen, so this was the only way I could do it. Plus the sneaking thing is needed for the next couple of chapters----when something happens that is so big, you need to see (read?) to believe it! Please read and bring on the soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading! 


	21. Legionaires vs MBSz part 2

A/N: Hi! Hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm kinda upset right now, so my mind isn't 100% on this, but I am doing my best (My neighbor who's kids I watched throughout high school was just sent to Iraq, so it is upsetting to me, since his family is kinda like family to me) anyway, onto the reviewer notes:  
  
Becky Lucinda: you will find out soon! Stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: its about 3 months, and she would show a little, depending on how fast her body develops. But that's only is she is pregnant! Stay tuned!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: Don't worry, Freddie is safe from Gretchen! You and Freddie can be happily ever after! Keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042002: hmm, you will find out, don't worry! Stay tuned!  
  
Underwell: Thanks! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Later that week, the girls were in school, sitting in the cafeteria with the Legionaries. They were quietly discussing what was going on with the Marshal's Black Skullz, and what they possibly had planned for them.  
  
"I honestly think it's all talk," Lawson said. "I mean, why would they risk getting found out about the last time?"  
  
"They're ruthless, they will stop at nothing to get what they want, and what they want is us out of the way," KJ argued.  
  
"But what can we do?" TJ asked, biting at the end of his pen, which was his new nervous habit ever since he quit smoking.  
  
"I though Skeenz had a plan," Spinelli said, glaring at the Latino in front of her. Although he had gone to great pains to get Jessie back, she still didn't trust him quite as much as she used to.  
  
"I do, my plan is to just be prepared just in case."  
  
"You can't carry weapons around, and you aren't exactly Charlie's Angels, so what exactly are you planning on doing?" Vicki asked.  
  
"Kung fu fighting" Hustler Kid answered as Sammi playfully punched his arm.  
  
"How is that going to help?" she asked him.  
  
"I mean using our martial arts training, silly," he answered, rubbing his arm. "Damn, that really hurt!"  
  
"Wuss," Sammi teased. "I barely touched you, and if that hurt, how are you going to win this fight?"  
  
"I got my ways," Hustler Kid answered with a smile.  
  
"Using the martial arts when necessary and making sure we are all properly trained in the right areas," KJ explained quietly, making sure no one was listening. "We need to be prepared for anything."  
  
"Including this?" a voice came from behind. KJ and the boys turned around to see Randal and Mikey standing there, ready for a fight. Without warning, Randal sent a punch to King Freddie's face, causing him to fall into King Bob.  
  
"You ok, dude?" he asked.  
  
"I'm ok, just ready to rumble" King Freddie got back up and punched Randal back while TJ and Mikey were having a fighting match of their own.  
  
"So much for being prepared," Jessie whispered to Jenn.  
  
"No, I think they got the moves they need, they are just trying to catch them off guard," she whispered back.  
  
The brawl continued, and the other members of Marshal's Black Skullz soon joined in, and pretty soon the cafeteria looked as if it was a scene for some sort of big wrestling movie. The girls tried to stay out of the way as much as possible, but when Mundy grabbed a soda bottle and aimed it towards KJ's head, Ashley Q. intervened.  
  
"Leave my man alone!" she yelled, standing up to Mundy and grabbing his arm to get the bottle away from him.  
  
"No way bitch, he deserves whatever he gets!" he shot back trying to push Ashley Q. away, but she wouldn't move.  
  
"Ash, just stay out of this, I don't want you getting hurt," KJ told her.  
  
"But what about you?" she asked, still not letting go.  
  
"I'll be fine, just go sit for now," he assured her,  
  
"You heard him, bitch, go sit down!" Mundy yelled, pushing her across the room, causing her to stumble and fall into Vicki.  
  
"You ok there?" she asked.  
  
"Nobody calls me a bitch and gets away with it!" Ashley Q. declared, running up to Mundy and pushing him as hard as she could into LK. "I ought to take that damn alarm clock ad strangle you with it," she threatened as Mundy came closer to her.  
  
"Bitch, nobody messes with us, now you are going to pay," Mundy went to go push her, but KJ and Lawson stepped in.  
  
"And nobody degrades my girlfriend" KJ growled pushing Mundy.  
  
"Messing with our girls is the last straw," Lawson added, sending an uppercut to Mundy's chin.  
  
"What are you going to do, call your mommies?" Kurst asked, appearing out of nowhere, but ready to contribute to the fight.  
  
"No, we want to handle this as mature adults, but you all seem to ant to play dirty, which means we have to as well," King Bob declared, glaring at them.  
  
"Well, then, if we are going to play dirty, then let's get the one with the whiny girlfriend first!" Gelman suggested to his fellow gang members as they walked towards KJ with looks of pure hatred in their eyes.  
  
"Leave my girlfriend out of this," KJ pleaded, trying to stay as calm as possible,  
  
"She's nothing but a no good dirty slut who deserves whatever she gets after what she did," Randal informed him, as KJ once again punched him, starting round two of the Great Battle of the Gangs.  
  
"KJ, stop it, I can handle them calling me that," Ashley Q. ran up to once again try and save her boyfriend, but the girls tried to stop her.  
  
"Ashley, no!" Jenn yelled, trying to stop her friend from getting hurt.  
  
"Yeah, don't do this, you're...." Kellie began, but never got to finish her sentence, because Kurst had yelled for Ashley Q. to either stay out of the way or risk the consequences. As Ashley tried to get out of the way, Kurst had decided to push her anyway, causing the redhead to go flying across the room and down a nearby flight of stairs, where she lay unconscious after the fall.  
  
"Pregnant," Kelli finished with a whisper, but nobody heard her, they were all trying to call an ambulance in order to get Ashley Q to the hospital to save her, and although only the girls knew it at the time, the baby as well.  
  
AN: I'm probably going to get killed for this chapter, but I know you all wanted the answer, so I ended up combining it with the fight I had been planning, although I don't know why it came out like that. Whatever. Please read and bring on the soul hugs, I culd use a few right about now! Thanks and happy reading! 


	22. More Tragedy Brings More Bad News

A/N: Hi all! Hope you are enjoying this! Onto some notes for the lovely readers!  
  
LockDown: Everything will be explained in the next few chapters, stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Thank you for being concerned. It means a lot to me. Keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thank you, hope you keep reading to find out what happens!  
  
Jennifer: Thank you! Hope you like the rest of this!  
  
About three and a half hours later, the girls were still sitting in the waiting room, hoping to hear some news about Ashley Q. KJ had gone in with her, but had left in an angry rage, which none of the girls understood, since he used to be so devoted to his girlfriend. They sat around, watching an old episode of Frasier when a doctor came out to talk to them.  
  
"Hi, I'm Doctor Joe Martin," he greeted them, shaking their hands. He was an older man, perhaps in his late fifties, with a kind face and a sweet smile. (points if anyone knows who this is) "I assume you are waiting for news on Miss Quinilin?  
  
Spinelli nodded. "Is she ok, Doctor Martin?" she asked in a worried voice.  
  
"Call me Dr. Joe," he told them, trying to put them at ease in a difficult situation. "Your friend has a concussion and a broken wrist, but we expect her to recover from that fairly quickly."  
  
"What about the baby?" Jenn asked him. "Please, Dr. Joe, tell us the baby is ok,"  
  
Dr. Joe looked at them sympathetically. "I wish I could tell you that he was, but I am sorry to tell you that Miss Quinlin lost her baby in the fall. The impact was just too much for the baby. I am terribly sorry." He closed his eyes, trying to blink back the tears in his eyes and remain professional, but it was hard, since he hated giving people, particularly young girls like them such horrible news.  
  
"Oh, gosh," Vicki whispered, wiping away her own tears. "I can't believe it, she was serious about trying to raise her baby, even though she's so young. Why did this happen to her?"  
  
"I don't know, but it's so sad," Jessie agreed, patting her friend's shoulder. "But right now she needs us to be in there with her."  
  
"Can we go see her?" Sammi asked the doctor.  
  
"Sure, let me show you where her room is," Dr. Joe Martin led them to a room across the hall and into a room, where they saw Ashley Q. lying in bed, looking so upset that Jenn immediately ran to her and gave her a hug.  
  
"OK, girls, I'll leave you alone. I'll be back when visiting hours are over. Miss Quinlin, do you need anything, dear?" Dr. Joe Martin asked her.  
  
"No thanks," Ashley Q. answered, managing a tiny smile.  
  
"OK, I'll leave you girls then," Dr. Joe Martin gave them one last smile and left the room.  
  
"Are you ok?" Sammi asked, giving her friend a hug.  
  
"I lost him," Ashley Q. whispered. "The nurse told it to me just like that. She was like, 'I'm sorry, sweetie, but you lost him,' it was like I lost a set of keys or something. This is, oh my gosh, I can't believe I lost him. I was only three and a half months along. I already had a name picked out and everything. I was going to name him John Ross and call him JR, just like on Dallas, I always wanted a JR, just like they had on Dallas." Ashley Q. babbled, trying to talk so she would keep herself from crying.  
  
Spinelli took her hand. "It's going to be ok, you have us to support you through this. You are our friend and we love you."  
  
"And KJ, h may be in shock right now, but I am sure he will come around. I mean the guy loves you and would do anything for you. He will help you get through this," Vicki added.  
  
"I don't think so, girls, he isn't coming back, he hates my guts right now," Ashley Q said bitterly, finally letting herself cry. The girls gathered around her and hugged her, all assuring her that she was wrong, that KJ would be back and things would be ok.  
  
"He loves you, Ashley Q. Trust me, he will be here for you, if he has any kind of heart," Kellie assured her.  
  
"You guys don't get it, he will never be back. He told me so himself! He hates me and I deserve to have him hate me! I deserve all of this! I am a horrible person and this is how I am being punished for my sins!" Ashley Q. was screaming now, choking on her tears and gasping for breath.  
  
"Ash, hun, calm down, you're going to get yourself sick. Tell us what happened. Why does KJ hate you so much? Is it because you got pregnant and didn't tell him right away? Or is he that irresponsible that he just walked out in order to avoid any responsibility?" Kellie asked, sitting next to her friend  
  
"If he just copped out, I am so going to kick his ass and make him wish he were never born!" Sammi threatened.  
  
"We will all kick his ass," Jessie agreed. The other girls nodded.  
  
"Definitely," Spinelli and Vicki echoed.  
  
Ashley Q. looked at them, feeling lucky she had such good friends. She never thought she would again, not after she began drifting apart from the Ashleys. But now they were going to hate her, shun her the way KJ did, and think she was as much of a slut as they thought Gretchen was. They would avoid her and stop associating with her, just like they had did with Gretchen earlier that week. She took a deep breath. They were going to find out anyway, so she might as well tell them before they heard it from anyone else.  
  
"Girls, the reason why KJ hates me so much is because, well, we never, well you know, did it. He hates me because I am pregnant, and he isn't the father."  
  
A/N: So who is the daddy? What will happen next? Gotta keep reading to find out! Read and bring on the soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading!  
  
CHALLENGE!!!! Send me any song you like at the end of your review, and I will try and make it into a song fic! I need some quickie stories to write for fun! Thank you! 


	23. Remembering

A/N: hi and thank you for all the reviews and responding to my challenge! What a nice surprise it was to wake up to so many reviews in my inbox! Anyway, onto the notes and my chapter, (which is going to be short, I'm kinda tired)  
  
KenjiFinster: Thank you! For reviewing and the challenge, I actually got a good idea for that Pet Shop Boys song, my mom listens to that stuff, and I like it myself, so yeah. QE, is that Queer Eye? I love that song! Thanks again and keep reading!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Maybe......and thanks to you too........I got another good idea burning in my brain right now......for a nice Gus/Cornchip girl fic....not enough of those! Stay tuned!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: Thank you! So many ideas---Barbie Girl---can we say Ash A. fic? Too Sexy....King Bob, maybe? Wow, I got so many ideas! Thanks! Keep reading!  
  
Amelia: One was uploaded Saturday night and the other last night! Glad you liked, stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked! Stay tuned!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: It's intense, isn't it? And only going to get even more intense! Stay tuned!  
  
LockDown: I must be getting more intelligent, I actually understood that! But then, my dad talks about Bushido all the time. Well, maybe she is a slut, maybe not. Hope you stick around to find out! Thanks for the song challenge----although I somehow got a Randal fic on my mind for it! Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Hope you had fun! Glad you liked this chapter, and more surprises are in store, keep reading!  
  
"Not the father?" Jessie asked confused. "So basically what you are saying is that you cheated on him!"  
  
"But why ?" Vicki asked. "KJ would have moved heaven and earth for you. Why would you want to mess that up?"  
  
"You don't get it, you weren't there when it happened," Ashley Q. choked out, not realizing how hard it was going to be to tell them. If only they would understand, if only they had known, what he and she---who was she kidding, there was no way they would get it, they all had the perfect lives, great boyfriends, and bright futures. There was no way in hell they would ever get why things ended up the way they were.  
  
"Try us, you never know," Jenn said gently. "You made a mistake, it happens, but in time, KJ will forgive you and even if you don't get back together, you can still be friends,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure he just needs time to cool off," Kellie agreed.  
  
Spinelli had been silent for most of the conversation, her mind on something Ashley Q. had said before, something that didn't quite add up in her mind, something that could have changed everything. However, she didn't want to say anything in case she was wrong.  
  
"If he truly loves you, he will forgive you eventually," Sammi added.  
  
"No he won't," Ashley Q. continued to cry quietly, pushing the girls away from her when they tried to comfort her. At that point, the only thing on her mind was the day it happened, the day, JR had been conceived. The day where here innocence was taken, and her life would be changed forever. All because she wanted to be tutored in science to keep her from failing, or even better she wanted him to go into the computer system and try and change her grade, because she couldn't bear to bring home a D, her father would flip and cancel her summer trip to Europe why oh why, had she been so selfish? Why was it that as ususal, she had only been thinking of herself? She closed her eyes tightly, thinking of that day, the words he had said to her, the words she said to him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"I need your help,"  
  
"Change your grade, you say? I can do that for you, but I need something in return," Ashley Q. shuddered at the evil smile he gave her.  
  
"No, forget it, Europe isn't worth losing my virginity to you,"  
  
"I'll keep quiet if you do, no one must know I changed your grade for you."  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
All those memories, all those moments she wished she could just erase. If only she could go back in time and never have gone there that day. Then she wouldn't be in the hospital, and she and KJ would still be together and so much in love, celebrating their two month anniversary.  
  
"Did you say two months Ash?" Spinelli asked suddenly. Ashley Q. flushed, not realizing she had spoken aloud.  
  
"Yeah, we would have made two months tomorrow," Ashley Q. answered. "Why?"  
  
"Because you said you were three and a half months along. So there is no way KJ could be the father." Vicki mused.  
  
"That's right, so he has no reason to be mad, since you didn't cheat on him," Kellie said.  
  
"So who is the father, if you don't mind me asking?" Jenn asked. "You don't need to tell us if you don't want to."  
  
"We will still be your friend, no matter who the father is," Sammi told her.  
  
"Was it at the party where Ash T. had all that alcohol and people got kinda, um, impaired?" Spinelli asked her.  
  
"No, no, I mean, it happened after that party, although I wished it could have happened there, that way I could say I was under the influence and not thinking clearly, instead of telling you how my being a selfish bitch is what got me where I am today, with my kid gone, my life ruined and parents who don't even have the decency to come and see me, since they are too busy in the freaking Bahamas with their friends,"  
  
"Ash, what are you saying?" Sammi asked.  
  
"Whatever it is, it can't be that bad," Jessie told her.  
  
"That's what you think," Ashley Q. looked at them, suddenly realizing she could trust them after all. They weren't going to judge her, or call her some sort of desperate slut. They would still be her friend and try and help her. She took a deep breath, ready to tell them what happened that night that now lived in infamy in her mind.  
  
A/N: So what happened, and with who? I think I made it too obvious, but I hope you like it anyway, please read and bring on the soul hugs! And my challenge for a songfic idea is still on! Thanks and happy reading!!!! 


	24. Not So Experienced Eye for the Hurt Guy

A/N: Hello, all! Got a lot of inspiration today, let's hope I stay awake for it (gotta stop writing so late at night) ok onto the notes!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Maybe, gotta keep reading to find out!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Technically, she didn't cheat, since the baby was conceived before they started dating, but he might not forgive her, especially since she didn't tell him! But stay tuned to find out!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Thank you! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: so do I, lets hope things get better for her! Keep reading!  
  
Mistress of Balmoral: We all need them! Keep reading!  
  
LockDown: you make valid points, but it's hinting at something else, but I cant say what, because then I would ruin the story. And fear not this chapter has the boys input. And you missed one important line (hint, hint) Keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: Maybe......and I understand about the computer thing. Hope you keep reading!  
  
        While the girls were with Ashley Q. in the hospital, comforting her and explaining to her that things would work out, the boys were in Hustler Kid's basement once again, flipping through the channels.  
  
        "Hey Queer Eye for the Straight Guy!" Hustler Kid exclaimed. "We should so put Prickly on that show, he definitely needs a makeover,"  
  
        "OK, I am just going to pretend you didn't say that, because I am deeply disturbed," Skeenz told him. "Why do you even watch that junk anyway? Wait don't tell me. You do it to impress........"  
  
        "Hey, a guy has to make conversation with his crush somehow!" Hustler Kid defended. "TJ does stuff all the time to impress Spinelli and you don't tease him about it!"  
  
        "Well, I don't watch bad reality TV just so I can talk to her, or put anonymous poems in her locker!" TJ argued.  
  
        "No, she says jump, you say how high, not to mention you quit smoking for her," Lawson said sarcastically. "You are so whipped, and you two aren't even dating. So sad."  
  
        "Shut up man, do I need to mention a certain guy who sang the theme song to When Harry Met Sally outside his girlfriend's house in order to make up for a fight over who would win the World Series?" King Freddie interjected.  
  
        "Um, that was me," King Bob admitted, blushing and smiling at the same time.  
  
        "OK, you made your point, we all do stuff to impress the girls we love. And we all would walk to the end of the world and back for them. Which I is why I don't expect to see KJ for at least a week until Ashley Q. is completely recovered. He is so devoted to her he makes Ward Cleaver look like a bad husband." Skeenz grinned. "Now if only I can find a way to make Jessie fully trust me again, she still doesn't believe Gretchen came on to me and not the other way around"  
  
        "Well, he certainly is in love," Hustler Kid said with a smile. "And don't worry, you will find something to do to make her forgive you, we'll help you think of something,"  
  
        Skeenz was about to answer when they heard a door slam and an angry KJ enter the room.  
  
        "Dude, what's wrong, is Ashley Q. ok?" TJ asked, concerned over his friend's anger.  
  
        "No, we broke up, she is a slut and I do not want to talk about it!" KJ growled at him. "Your mom let me in by the way," KJ told Hustler Kid, explaining his sudden entrance.  
  
        "OK, whatever, I kind of figured she did, now what's this about Ash being a slut?" Hustler Kid asked, wondering why his friend's opinion of his girlfriend changed so dramatically.  
  
        "Why, you two were the hottest couple since, since, well you were a very hot couple!" Lawson said, just as confused.  
  
        "She was pregnant and not by me!" KJ answered closing his eyes as if to rid his mind of the thought.  
  
        "How though?" King Freddie asked "Did she..."  
  
        "Do I really need to explain to you how a baby is made?" KJ asked, sitting down next to TJ. "She apparently slept with someone before we started going out and got pregnant." KJ told the story as Ashley Q. told it to him, trying to make sesnse of the whole thing as well as hopefully get some advice from his friends.  
  
        "Man, that whomps," TJ said once KJ was finished. "Do you know who it was? The father, I mean."  
  
        "No and I don't want to know," KJ answered honestly. "All I want to know is why she lied about it. She told me she hadn't been with anyone. I just don't understand why she would......"  
  
        "Unless she didn't want to do it when she did," King Bob pointed out.  
  
        "Or maybe she's just a slut, like the other Ashleys and um, well, a certain other girl," Lawson argued, not wanting to hurt TJ's feelings.  
  
        "Like Gretchen, you can say it," TJ said bitterly. "I know the truth about her. And Ash does go to great lengths to get what she wants. It wouldn't surprise me if she did sleep with some guy to get something to benefit her. Did she say if it was a boyfriend, or just random?"  
  
        "She didn't, she just gave me some phony apology and some tears, and how it was wrong. Damn right it was!"  
  
        "Dude, calm down, you didn't even give her the chance to explain, maybe she is a slut, or maybe she was forced into it, or it was consensual and the guy dumped her after. You never know. You didn't let her explain herself." King Bob pointed out.  
  
        "Look Dr. Phil, no one is evil enough to rape in this town and maybe she was dumped after, but it doesn't change the fact that she lied." KJ closed his eyes again, replaying the scene with Ashley Q. in the hospital, wondering what possessed her to lie and----oh, he just couldn't think about it anymore, he was too angry. And the fact that the boys were over analyzing the whole situation wasn't helping either. They were supposed to be Legionaries, tough and, oh what was the use? Nobody would ever understand the pain he was going through at that moment in time. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even hear the phone ring and Hustler Kid talking.  
  
        "Guys back to the hospital. It isn't what you think KJ, ash needs you more now than ever," Hustler Kid babbled once he had hung up.  
  
        "What are you talking about, dude, who was that?" KJ asked.  
  
        "The girls, we need to get there right away, the police are there questioning Ash. She didn't cheat, nor did she sleep with anyone, at least not willingly. Dude, Ash is pregnant because she was raped."  
  
A/N: I know the beginning was odd, but i am in a very odd mood and my life is suddenly as dramatic as Dynasty or 90210---I am seriously half expecting someone to rise from the dead and come back to me, thats how odd the past 24 hours have been! But anyway,onto the truly important stuff! Who saw that one coming and who raped her? Gotta keep reading to find out! Read ans send me some soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading! 


	25. The Fight for Justice Begins

A/N: Hi all, here is your next chapter courtesy of the very happy me, because Fantasia won American Idol (I only pay attention to the final four, I am such a dork, but yeah) so new chapter, new notes for the reviewers!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Glad you liked it, keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked it, stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Thanks! She did tell them, which is why they called Hustler kid, I just didn't write about it. Keep reading!  
  
LockDown: PLOT TWIST!!!! Think about it, she did say no in her flashback, she said it wasn't worth sleeping with the guy over, she just asked for help, not offering sex. And sometimes it takes girls a long time to report a rape, since there is such a stigma attached to it, which is why it is often hard to prove, as it was in the case of one of my friends. So stay tuned to see what happens and how it is handled and whatnot.  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: I am loving the new screen name! Isn't Bob cute? Let's hope he does, stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: You will find out if you are right during the next couple of chapters! Keep reading!  
  
"What are you talking about Hustler Kid?" KJ demanded, looking at his friend as if he just announced that Justin Timberlake was running for President of the United States. "If she was raped, she would have reported it a long time ago, she is just looking for a way to get me back. And why the hell are the cops there? It's not like they can do anything about it, it happened like four months ago, there is no evidence left to prove anything happened, even if they do a DNA sample on the fetus, it still doesn't prove rape."  
  
"I know, but she really wants to see you and I think she needs to know that people care about her right now, so why don't you go down there and see if she's ok?" Hustler Kid suggested.  
  
"Forget it, I'm out of here," KJ snapped leaving the room.  
  
"Wait, you said she was raped? But by who? And why?" TJ asked.  
  
"They don't know who yet, or shall I say I wasn't told, but apparently it had something to do with a grade or something like that. I'm not sure. The girls were on Sammi's speaker phone and all talking at once, so I am a bit confused. I'm thinking of going down there to investigate after all, I do have some experience as a junior P.I."  
  
"Listen, this isn't Monk, this is real life, and interning at the D.A. Jackson Montgomery's office is hardly justification to go around investigating. Not to mention, you don't have an official license to go poking around," King Freddie told him. (A/N: Jackson Montgomery is a TV character---can anyone guess from what show, hee hee)  
  
"I know, but I can question who I think is involved and record it and turn it in as evidence," Hustler Kid argued back. The last thing I want is some girl who was raped to get hurt and have to suffer because of it. I mean, after what happened to my sister, I would die if it happened to some other innocent victim."  
  
The boys were silent for a moment, remembering back three years ago when Hustler Kid's sister was brutally raped and killed by a jealous ex- boyfriend. It was one of the reasons they formed the Legionaries, one of the reasons they all, especially Hustler Kid fought so hard for justice and helping out those in need. It was the reason he was so determined to make it in the criminal justice world.  
  
"I'm sorry man, I know this must be hard for you," Lawson said sympathetically, patting is friend on the back. "I agree we should try and do something, maybe Ash can tell us who did it and why, so that we can do what the Legionaries were meant to do---which s truly fighting for justice. I know KJ is mad right now, but if we are able to prove this case, he will help us as well. I just hope that we are able to help her, before some other girl is a victim."  
  
"I'm in too, if something like that happened to the girl I loved, or a female member of my family, I would be fighting with every once of my being to make sure the bastard got what he deserved," King Bob added.  
  
"We're here to help you find out whodunit too," Skeenz and TJ said together.  
  
"OK, first we need to find out when it happened, and everyone she talked to that day, as well as what motive this person had in raping her. Also, who in the hell in Washington High is sick enough to rape someone like that." Hustler Kid's mind was hard at work as he tried to think of someone who was so sick to hurt someone the way his sister had been hurt.  
  
"Well, also we should look at the guys she dated, past and present," TJ added. "Maybe one of them had come back for revenge or something."  
  
"Also look at the ones she was just friends with, like Guru Kid and the Diggers. Sometimes people aren't what they seem." Skeenz said thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe it was someone like Menlo, I mean, the guy does seem a bit creepy at times," King Bob suggested.  
  
The guys laughed. "Come on. Menlo? The guy can barely talk to a girl without stuttering, somehow I doubt he would rape one!" King Freddie sputtered, trying to control his laughter.  
  
"Write his name down anyway, at this point no one is ruled out." Lawson instructed. "I know Ash isn't exactly one of our closest friends, but as Legionaries, we owe it to her to fight for justice, just like we owe it to Maggie, in her honor," Lawson smiled at Hustler Kid. "Now let's get this show on the road. We have a rapist to find!"  
  
A/N: I know it seems odd that they would jump to help her, but if you think about it, it is what the Legionaries fight for every day. (Justice that is) Let's just hope they figure out who it is on time! Read and bring on the soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading!  
  
PREVIEW FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS  
  
Evidence is found that changes everything  
  
The person who died is revealed, as is the reason  
  
Two couples get together.  
  
Also, please keep sending me songfic challenges, for my Total Request Songfic Challenge series! Thank you!!! 


	26. Attempting to Formulate a Plan

A/N: hi! I am back with more of this plot twisting story! Hope you are all enjoying it! But first:  
  
Angel9220042004: Thanks for the song title! Maybe it is him, maybe she does die, but stay tuned to find out!  
  
Virgo-eyes: Yay, go them! Yes, it is Jackson from All My Children, I love that guy (I am usually watching it when I write, so there are a lot of AMC references in my stories) Hope you enjoy the rest!  
  
Depressed Sweden- Lover: Let's hope so! Stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Let's hope so! Keep reading!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I know, scary isn't it? I hope so too! Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: Thanks! Let's hope they do! Keep reading to find out!  
  
Amelia: Thanks! Ugh, that is scary! Hope you keep reading!  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: I love Monk too! I hope it all works out as well! Stay tuned!  
  
        Later that night the girls and the Legionaries gathered at an all night diner discussing the plans they had to try and find the rapist.  
  
        "We need to go undercover about it, if we randomly ask people about rapists and stuff, they are going to clam up and we wont find anything out," Vicki pointed out.  
  
        "But how, people at school know us, what are we going to dress in disguise when we question people?" TJ asked, sipping his coffee.  
  
        "Well, I always liked the thought of you in a dress, Teej," Spinelli flirted. "I have a nice black one you can borrow that will show off those nice legs of yours,"  
  
        "As tempting as that offer is, I don't think us Legionaries dressing up as women is going to help us find a rapist," TJ said laughing.  
  
        "It worked on Boy Meets World," King Bob pointed out.  
  
        "That was to expose a jerk though, not a rapist," Jenn reminded him.  
  
        "Please, don't let us dress up as women," Lawson begged.  
  
        "Darn, I was hoping Sammi would lend me her cheerleading uniform," Hustler Kid pouted in mock disappointment.  
  
        "I'll lend it to you next time you have a hot date," Sammi teased back, subtly hinting that he would as k her out, as Hustler Kid wished he actually had the guts to do so.  
  
        "OK, enough with the girls lending the guys clothes. We need a serious plan," Jessie said, playing with her straw. "I say we look at our list of suspects again and team up to ask them questions and somehow bring up the subject of rape."  
  
        "Hi, how you doing, how's the weather, have you ever raped anyone?" Skeenz shook his head. "Sorry baby, we need something a little less subtle than that, something that will get them to crack."  
  
        "Well, excuse me Mr. Hot Shot!" Jessie grumbled.  
  
        "Jessie has a point," Kellie said thoughtfully as she ate her cake. "If we ask the right questions, bring up the right topics, we just might get a confession. The only thing is, we need to think of a way to make it work, think of questions to ask."  
  
        "We can start off by questioning them about if they heard anything or their feelings about rape," King Freddie mused, smiling at his girlfriend. "I think you might have something here Kellie,"  
  
        "The only thing is, how are we going to prove they confessed?" Vicki asked. "We would look a little obvious if we had a tape recorder."  
  
        "Not unless we hide it," Hustler Kid told her. "Jackson has ones small enough to hide in a pocket that don't even look like recorders. He even has pen recorders. Nobody would even know we were taping the conversation. And I'm sure Jackson would lend us stuff, and even help us think of questions to ask and how to get a confession. Remember, his niece went through a similar ordeal last year." (A/N: I am adding the plot to my soap opera in here, I have no idea why)  
  
        "I hope he can help, the more expert and legal minds we have helping us plan this, the more likely we are in hopefully finding the bastard that did this," Spinelli said. "And when we do, I will totally pull a Lorena Bobbit on him!" Spinelli growled standing up and holding a butter knife in her hand. (Points to whoever remembers that case)  
  
        "Ow, Spin, that's a bit harsh," TJ moaned, covering his lap with his hands.  
  
        "Sorry, but he deserves it," Spinelli argued.  
  
        "He does. OK, now that we got a semi-plan, we should break up into groups and figure out who will be doing what," Jenn suggested.  
  
        "Good idea, how about you and I work together, Teej and Spin, Sammi and Hustler Kid, Lawson and Vicki, Kellie and King Freddie, and Jessie and Skeenz, that is if they could manage not to kill each other," King Bob looked at them pointedly.  
  
        "We'll behave," Skeenz assured him.  
  
        "That is if he can keep his tongue out of Hoover Whore's mouth," Jessie glared at him,  
  
        "OK, you guys, not now," King Freddie warned. "We are Legionaries and you girls are honorary Legionaries. Wile we might not have a solid plan yet, we have a job to do and the most important thing is that we try and get along. Everybody got it?"  
  
        "Got it," they all echoed.  
  
        "Good, now I think we should all go home and get some rest and meet up again after school tomorrow to make a more solid plan, maybe think of questions to ask and Hustler Kid, if you can call Jackson Montgomery in the morning, you can ask him exactly what we should be doing---without giving anything away. We don't want word to get out about us trying to find a rapist. If people find out, it could get dangerous." Lawson requested, looking at his friend.  
  
        "I'll call and figure out how to ask the questions without him suspecting anything. I'll say I need it for a paper or something. He'll give me the information I need." Hustler Kid smiled grimly. "I hate having to use a great guy like Jackson for this, but we all know as Legionaries, we sometimes need to do stuff like this in order to get justice."  
  
        "I know, I just wish KJ were here to help us. He would have a great plan within five minutes and then we'd have the guy in jail by tomorrow morning," Kellie said wistfully as they got up to pay and leave.  
  
        "He needs time alone to cool off. Maybe once things settle down, they will get back to normal." Sammi told her.  
  
        "I hope so, I hate when people fight like this," Jenn said from behind them. "Do you guys need a ride home?"  
  
        "Nah, I got my car but thanks," Kellie said, walking over to her car.  
  
        "So do I, thanks though, see you tomorrow,"  
  
        As the group said their goodbyes and drove off into the night, they were unaware of another life altering event that was about to take place and have an effect on the case they were working so hard to solve.  
  
A/N: dun, dun dun! Let's hope it's something that can help Ashley Q!. Read and please leave a few soul hugs in my review box! Also keep sending me songs for my songfic challenge! Thank you and happy reading! also, hope no one is offended by the beginning of the chapter, it was another TV plot idea I borrowed for the fic! 


	27. KJ's Thoughts and Discoveries

A/N: Onto the next chapter, proving Spinelli Woods, Esquire has no life!!!! But  
  
first:  
  
Becky Lucinda: lol! Thanks I love that show too! Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: maybe...gotta keep reading to find out!  
  
Depressed Sweden-Lover: Thanks! Stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: that would be funny though! Keep reading!  
  
Lockdown: Trust me on this on please! I have a plan about that, which is why it is the way it is! Stay tuned!  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: I did too for some reason! Keep reading!  
  
Virgo- Eyes: Good idea! I love that episode too! Keep reading!  
  
Amelia: They could, but they know how it would upset her, so they aren't questioning her at the moment, out of respect! Keep reading!  
  
        It was almost a week later and still no answer to who could have raped Ashley Q. they tried questioning guys that they knew were involved in her life, but each time turned up empty handed. Jackson Montgomery was a big help, but not even he was having an easy time trying to figure this mystery out. Nobody seemed to have any answers, and they were at the point where it seemed as if they had reached a dead end. They knew that they had to question the girl again, but every time they asked her who did it, she would shut down and cry, leaving all of them confused and wondering why they couldn't get a straight answer from her. They weren't sure as to what to do at this point, since it was getting harder and harder to prove that she had actually been raped. There was one more possibility they hadn't yet tried out, but they were saving that for a last resort, since it involved a more complicated, legal issue. However, little did they know that something would happen that very day that could quite possibly give them the answer they wanted.  
  
        It all began when KJ had stayed late at school one Thursday afternoon in order to pick up some videotapes he needed for his Media Analyization Class. His teacher Mr. Lachey had a meeting, so he was forced to wait for him after school so he could get the materials needed to work on his project. After what seemed like hours, KJ had finally gotten the tapes and was heading out of the school and toward his car, his mind on how his friends insisted on helping his slut of an ex girlfriend , trying to prove something that may or may not have happened. He just could not understand why they would want to help her, not after she had been so bitchy to the in the past and how they knew how much she had hurt him. None of it made sense, and it hurt him even more that they seemed to be taking her side on the entire issue. He was so caught up in wondering why this was happening that he didn't even notice someone coming toward him until it was too late.  
  
        "Look out!" a voice called out as a rather large figure crashed into KJ, sending the videotapes he wads carrying to go flying across the hall and both of them falling to the floor.  
  
        "You all right dude?" the voice asked. It sounded oddly familiar, but KJ just could not place it.  
  
        "Just fine," KJ answered quickly, picking up his videotapes and standing up. "Are you?"  
  
        "Yeah, I'm good, um, I gotta get this to, um someone right away, um, glad you are ok, see ya!" the voice said, taking off with whatever he had dropped in his hand. KJ couldn't quite make out what it was, but it looked like some sort of tape.  
  
        "Whatever, I really don't care what that person has or why. I can barely see his face. Or her face. So why would it matter what they had with them? Wow, I have got to get some sleep, this isn't good for me to be this out of it," KJ thought to himself as he got into his car, sitting for a few minutes in order to pull himself together and compose himself enough to drive home. As he drove, he thought more about what was going on with his friends and why things seemed to be getting more and more messed up as time went on.  
  
Once he had arrived home twenty minutes later, he checked his messages on his voice mail and decided to begin his homework before his parents got home. Looking though the tapes his teacher had given him, he frowned. "You would think the guy would have enough sense to actually label these things so we would know exactly what we were watching," he muttered, popping a random tape into his VCR and heading into the kitchen to get some food. He was just pouring some soda when he heard something coming from the living room that made him stop and listen.  
  
        "Funny, that doesn't sound like anything Mr. Lachey wanted us to view. We were supposed to be analyzing different forms of media, this sounds like one of those sick torture videos. I wonder why he would want us to watch one of those. It has absolutely nothing to do with......" KJ lost his train of thought as he walked back into the living room and noticed what was on the TV.  
  
        "Oh, my gosh it can't be!" he cried out dropping his food on the floor, not caring about the mess he made at that point, he just stared at the screen in complete and utter shock.  
  
A/N: I know it was way short, but I am exhausted because I am doing last minute stuff for my cousin's wedding, which is tomorrow. (Sarcastic smiles and giggles about how much fun that will be) I am sorry I didn't give you as long of a chapter as usual, but I will try to make the next one longer. Feel free to make any guesses about the mysteries in this chapter! Keep reading and sending soul hugs and see ya next time! Thanks and happy reading! The challenge will be updated tomorrow, I am falling asleep and need to be up early for the wedding tomorrow! See ya! 


	28. Evidence Lost and Found

A/N: Hi! I survived my cousin's wedding, which was quite interesting--- between the brides uncle making fun of the ceremony and the grooms stuck up family it was an unforgettable experience filled with a lot of fan fiction material! Now onto my notes to the reviewers---I'll add more song fics to my request fic soon, need to look for the lyrics so I can write more!  
  
Damson rhee: I know, too obvious, I noticed that after I added it! Glad you liked it! Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: that we do! And keep reading to see if you are right!  
  
Angel9220042004: Gretch stopped speaking to them after the fight, but I'm thinking of bringing her back for a while. Keep reading to see if you are right!  
  
LockDown: I know, he isn't a detective though. The other Legionaries are, but they never told KJ the details. Oh well I hope you keep reading! And yes I heard and I am thrilled beyond belief. Not to mention you two inspired my Senior Symposium screenplay! Thanks to both of you!  
  
Virgo-Eyes: it kinda was, I only used it because my sister had some article about him and Jessica on my dresser and I looked at it as I typed. Glad you liked! Stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I know, keep reading for more!  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: maybe you are maybe you aren't! keep reading to find out!  
  
This will be short and divided in a couple different scenes for more effect.   
  
SCENE 1  
  
        KJ stood still, trying to take in what he was watching. He blinked a few times, hoping that it was some sort of sick prank someone sent him and he wasn't seeing this horrific scene on his TV. He was so hopeful, in fact, that he half expected one of his friends to pop out and tell him that he had been punked. But the more he rewound and rewatched the tape, the more it sank in that what he was seeing was real and it made him sick to his stomach. After about three viewings (to be sure he wasn't wrong about what was on the tape) he carefully took the tape out of the VCR and put it back in it's box. He held the box in his hands for a few moments, trying to figure out what to do. On one hand, he knew he had to tell somebody about it, but on the other, how was he going to be able to prove that it was real? Was it even real? Or was it one of those sick, raunchy sex tapes that often made it on the Internet like Pam and Tommy Lee's or Paris Hilton's? Maybe what he saw was some kind of weird role playing...or .....oh who was he kidding? KJ shuddered as he recalled Ashley Q's screams of terror on the tape. The constant use of the word no. Her begging for him to stop, she didn't want to have sex with him. She only wanted her grade fixed, something she offered him money for. Her telling him that she changed her mind, she would give up Europe and face the music rather than do something so degrading in order to get a better grade. Then there was that evil bastard. Him with his evil smile and supposed 'power' over the school. Him threatening that if she said anything, he would kill her and saying he would change her grade in order to ensure that she would keep quiet. The way he held her down and hit her and forced her to....KJ rubbed his temples, as if to get the evil images out of his mind. The tape was as real as those horrific war coverages they showed on the news almost every day, and it was something that KJ knew he had to do something about since the life of his ex girlfriend was on the line, and as much as he hated to admit it, he really did still care about her. (Hope no one is offended by any of this, I'm watching the news as I write this and wrote what I saw) Picking up the phone, he called information and a few minutes later, he was connected to the person he knew would be able to help.  
  
        "Hello, Mr. Jackson Montgomery?" he asked, taking a deep breath. "I think I might have some information on the Ashley Quinlin rape case,"  
  
SCENE 2  
  
        As KJ made the call that could potentially help Ashley Q. and the Legionaries prove their case, someone across town was desperately going through tapes, throwing them across the room as he viewed them.  
  
        "Damn it, where is it?" he yelled as he viewed the last tape, tossing it in a pile with the others. "I have to find to before someone else does and I get in trouble! How was I supposed to know there was a tape going until I went through the surveillance tapes? I am lucky nobody else but me knows about them, otherwise there would be big trouble. Too bad I only view them every three months or so, who knows what other kind of dirt I could have gotten on tape?" the male muttered, not caring that he probably made no sense. Not like anyone heard him. No one ever did. but he couldn't dwell on that now. Right now he had to find that tape or it would all be over. But where was it? It couldn't have fallen.....oh no. The guy recalled crashing into KJ in the hall. The tapes flying everywhere. Both of them scrambling for them. Apologizing and walking away. The reason why he had an episode of The Apprentice on videotape. All because he had been clumsy in his rush to get out of school and destroy the tape. Now one of those pesky Legionaries possessed it and would probably turn him onto the police, causing him to lose his job, his reputation, his life and probably land him in jail for a good long time. He knew he had to make sure KJ didn't expose him----even if it meant doing something he never thought he would do.  
  
A/N: Wow, I think I freaked myself out there a little! But that's what I get for being raised on soap operas! (Actually when my brother was born, one of the first voices he heard, besides the family's and doctors was Susan Lucci's on All My Children) so who is it and what do they have planned? Keep reading and sending soul hugs to find out! Also keep requesting songs for my songfic challenge! Thanks and happy reading! 


	29. Fighting for Her Honor

A/N: Hi again! Here is another chapter, courtesy of Spinelli Woods, Esquire. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Virgo Sap Fire: Cute new pen name! The person will be revealed! Stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Thanks! Maybe....keep reading to find out!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Glad you liked it. Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: he will be revealed soon! Stay tuned!  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: I hope not either! Keep reading!  
  
LockDown: and you will get it! Keep reading to see it!  
  
Angel9220042004:good theory! Keep reading to see if you're right!  
  
The next day at school, KJ tried to stay calm and act as normal as possible, as to not let his friends know the information he obtained and so he could execute his carefully planned revenge. However, he must have looked a bit nervous, because his friends were constantly asking him what was wrong.  
  
"I'm fine," KJ lied, looking up and down the hallway for the person he had been waiting for since the night before. As much as he was dying to fill his fellow Legionaries in on what was going on, he figured it would be best to keep them out of it for the time being, since he didn't want them to know about the tape just yet. Or so that was what the girls thought. In reality, the boys knew exactly what was going on, they were just playing dumb in order to keep the girls safe from the potential violence that was going to happen.  
  
"You sure?" Lawson asked with a look of concern in his eyes. "You're acting like you have a stalker on your back or something,"  
  
"Yeah, this isn't like you," Vicki agreed.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired, Mr. Lachey's project ended up being an all nighter. I mean, he is so specific on what he wants us to find for each tape. It was a pain!" KJ complained, giving the boys a look to go along with it.  
  
"Yeah, I know, that project totally whomped," TJ added, looking through a folder. "I just hope he accepts it and doesn't make me do it over again,"  
  
"He won't I'm sureyou both did great," Spinelli assured them with a smile. "Let's talk about something besides school though. Did anyone see One Tree Hill last night?"  
  
"Ugh, why would we watch that chick show?" Skeenz asked her rolling his eyes. "So we can all be like oh my gosh, Chad Michael Murray is so gorgeous! I just wish he went to our school!" he squealed in a high mock feminine voice.  
  
"Hun, you watched it with me last night, so don't act like you didn't like it. And you know you were tearing when the girl announced she was pregnant," Jessie reminded him with a glare.  
  
"I didn't see it, but I taped it, I'll watch it later and give you my take on it," Kellie told her.  
  
"Girls and their soaps," Hustler Kid moaned as Sammi smacked him in the arm.  
  
"I take offense to that!" she cried teasingly.  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot your obsession with your soaps. All because you were named after that chick from Dallas, Sammi Jane."  
  
"It was Dynasty and the name is Sammi Jo," she corrected with mock anger.  
  
"I know, I just like teasing you about it," Hustler Kid said smiling, giving her a hug.  
  
"OK, love birds, stop fooling around, or we'll be late for class," King Bob teased looking at them and wishing they would wake up already.  
  
"Bob, leave it, they're cute," Jenn said laughing.  
  
King Bob was about to answer when he heard a scream coming from behind him. Turning around, he saw KJ tackling someone and slamming the guy's head into the floor.  
  
"KJ? What on Earth....." Spinelli began, but never got to finish her sentence because the other boys had joined in on beating the mystery guy to a pulp.  
  
"What are they doing?" Jenn asked. "They never go after an innocent guy like that."  
  
"It's weird, something had to have happened in the last twenty four hours to make them go nuts like that," Vicki agreed.  
  
"And it seems like whoever it is pissed KJ off the most," Kellie observed. "I mean, look he's practically breaking the guy's neck and really getting into it. I never saw this side of him before,"  
  
"I have no idea what it is, but they better not get themselves in any more hot water," Jessie warned. "One more detention and then it's suspension, and I don't think they want that to happen."  
  
"They'd risk it if someone was in danger," Sammi pointed out.  
  
As the girls tried to figure out why the boys were fighting, the Legionaries had the mystery man in a headlock, holding him down while King Freddie and KJ threw kicks, punches and any other type of self defense move they could think of at the guy. The guy cried, and begged for mercy, but they would have none of it.  
  
"Please stop," the guy begged. "What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"How about for starters, raping KJ's girlfriend?" King Freddie growled punching him again.  
  
"She was a no good slut who begged for it," the guy sneered as KJ choked him and tackled him back onto the ground.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about Ash like that," he yelled, tightening his grip on the scrawny boy's neck. "If I ever find out you hurt her or go near her again, I swear we will all kill you. Is that clear?"  
  
The guy nodded and got up to escape, muttering, '"Shame, he thinks the whore loves him, she only uses guys t get what she wants," That was all it took for the Legionaries to get back into fighting mode. As TJ, Skeenz and Hustler Kid held him down, the to former kings, Lawson and KJ used whatever techniques they could think of on the guy. It wasn't until Jenn screamed that Miss Finster was coming that they actually stopped and composed themselves, trying to make it look as if nothing had happened. And for the first time, at least to the girls, the face of Ashley 's rapist was finally revealed and all of them were incredibly shocked to see that they were staring into the evil eyes of Menlo.  
  
A/N: I am no good at fight description, so I did my best---I just wanted to reveal the rapist and this was the best I could do for now. Hope you liked it and bring on some soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading! 


	30. Justice With a Price

A/N: Hello all, and welcome to the thirtieth chapter of High School Changes Everyone! There will probably be a couple more chapters left after this, but no more than five, depending on where I take this. But here are some notes, and then, onto the story!  
  
Amelia: Yeah, shocking isn't it? Keep reading!  
  
LilVickiRyan: Nah it happens here too! Hmm, it's possible he might, you never know. I didn't really mention the Ashleys since they don't fit into the story much, but oh well. Enjoy the rest!  
  
Angel9220042004: Glad you liked it and good for you for knowing who it was! Stay tuned!  
  
LockDown: done for a reason, you should know me with my plot twists by now! Anyway, keep reading, hopefully you wont be disappointed!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Yep, now what will happen? Keep reading to find out!  
  
        KJ woke up in a cold sweat, his alarm clock blasting in his ear. He couldn't understand why it had happened, after all, nobody but Jackson Montgomery knew about the tape, and Jackson said that it wouldn't be released until the trial, so there was no way the Legionaries would even know about it. But he knew the dream was probably a premonition about what was going to happen between him and Menlo that day, since there was no way in hell KJ was going to let him get away with hurting Ashley Q. looking at his clock, he realized he needed to hurry if he wanted to make it to school on time. Shutting off his alarm clock, he got up and began to prepare for the day.  
  
        Later on that morning, KJ stood in the hallway with his friends, discussing pointless current events and gossip. Or more accurately, his friends were talking, he was just pretending to listen, awaiting his prey. He must have looked out of it though, because he didn't even hear his friends call his name until Lawson screamed at him.  
  
        "Dude, where the hell are you today? You are on another planet or something!" Lawson declared, looking at his friend in concern. "You ok, man?"  
  
        "Just fine," KJ lied, looking down the hallway again. Lawson knew he was lying but decided not to pursue it. Shrugging, we went back to his debate with Hustler Kid and TJ about who was going to win the next presidential election. KJ continued to act as if he were listening, but the last thing on his mind was who would end up in the White House. He smiled and nodded, but never felt such a relief when the bell rang signaling the beginning of class. Class would be a welcome distraction for once, and allow him to zone out and better plan his attack. Luckily, he had a sub that day, which gave him even more time to plan, even though king Bob and King Freddie wanted to play a game of poker with him. He declined, and pretended to study his history notes in order to get his friends off his back. Halfway through class, his prey had entered, giving the substitute some paperwork. Rage filled KJ's body as he stared at Menlo, who was acting as if he were the model citizen, helping teachers and giving off that so-called 'good boy' vibe. The more Menlo talked to the teacher, the more angry KJ got with him for what he did and the teacher for being so stupid to buy into Menlo's act.  
  
        "Of course, Mrs. McGrath, I will be sure to get those papers to you," Menlo said in his annoying squeaky voice.  
  
        "Oh, Menlo, you are so wonderful, the school could use more students like you," Mrs. McGrath cooed, smiling at him and patting his shoulder.  
  
        That was all it took to finally push KJ over the edge. "Liar!" he shouted, springing from his seat and charging up to Menlo, grabbing him in a choke hold, pinning him to the wall.  
  
        "Mr. Miller, what in the world do you think you're doing? Take your seat immediately!" Mrs. McGrath warned, but KJ ignored her, feeling a bit of guilt for disrespecting an elder. But right now, all he was worried about was getting back at Menlo for violating and hurting Ashley Q.  
  
"What the hell is he doing?" Vicki whispered to Jenn, shocked that KJ would go over the edge like that.  
  
"I have no idea, this isn't like him," Jenn whispered back.  
  
        "Whatever it is, it must be something big, because KJ never goes after people like that, unless he has just cause," Jessie told them, staring at the boys in shock.  
  
        "Maybe it has something to do with the other gang. Maybe Menlo is working with them and KJ found out about it," Kellie wondered.  
  
        "No, then the others would be after him as well. I think it has something to do with Ash. I mean granted, she hasn't been in school for a couple weeks because of everything, but maybe Menlo had something to do with it. I have no idea, I'm guessing," Spinelli said.  
  
        "It's possible, I mean, Ash hasn't told us who it was, and Menlo works in the office, so it all kinda makes sense," Sammi mused.  
  
        "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure we will find out, and I will personally reward KJ for his efforts in justice," Gretchen whispered from behind them, smiling seductively and watching the fight with interest.  
  
        "Shut up, you wouldn't even give him a second look before all this, you're just a no good slut that uses guys, and steals boyfriends, so go rot in hell, bitch," Jessie snapped, glaring at the girl.  
  
        "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you aren't popular," Gretchen flounced away from them and sat next to Ashley A, the school's second biggest slut.  
  
        "Whatever, she doesn't know what she's talking about," Spinelli rolled her eyes and stared at the fight, wondering if her theory had any truth to it.  
  
        "KJ, why are you doing this to me? What have I ever done to you?" Menlo asked, trying to squirm out of KJ's grip, but KJ slammed his head into the wall, adding a few punches as well. (A/N: I can't think of many fighting moves, so I'm describing them the best I can)  
  
        "Done to me? You rape my girlfriend and then you get her pregnant and expect me to treat you like the saint people claim you are? I don't think so!" KJ growled, slamming the scrawny boy into the desk, causing the teacher to jump back in fright.  
  
    "The slut had it coming, they all do, they beg for it and then say no, it's like a game!" Menlo trid to justify, but KJ would have none of it   
  
    "I'll kill you, I swear," KJ threatened as he continued to beat Menlo to the pulp, using moves he had learned in training since he was a young boy. He knew he was probably going to get suspended at that point, but he didn't care. All he cared about was Ashley Q. and finally serving justice. He threw another punch a Menlo, who was too weak to fight back, causing him to stumble into a desk and hit the floor in a sickening thud. KJ walked over to him, ready to fight some more, but realized the other boy was unconscious.  
  
        "Oh, my gosh, I killed him," KJ thought, visions of jail cells and feelings of guilt floating from his brain. As much as he wanted to get back at him, he hadn't meant to kill him, he just wanted to teach him a lesson. And now he probably ruined his life by unintentionally murdering someone in the name of justice.  
  
A/N: hope you like this and the new plot twist, got the idea (well the ending of this chapter) from a recent One Life to Live storyline (points if anyone knows what I mean) but is Menlo really dead? Will KJ go to jail? Will the other guys help out? Gotta keep reading to find out! BTW, the girls convo was added for a reason, although I can't say what yet! And the fight wasn't as goo as I wanted it to be, but I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy and bring on the soul hugs! Thanks and happy reading!  
  
PREVIEWS FOR THE REST OF THE STORY  
  
Someone else finds out about the tape and is torn over what to do about it.  
  
One couple finally reunites after a major event happens that could potentially change lives.  
  
By the end of the story, another couple gets together.  
  
The dead person and their reason for death is revealed.  
  
The Legionaries find themselves with an unexpected ally during KJ's troubled time.  
  
Several of Marshal's Black Skullz find themselves in hot water. 


	31. More Revelations, Discoveries and Conseq...

A/N: Hi this is gonna be short, and I'm sorry, but I'm fighting this nasty cold, so I'm just going to post a quick one and go to sleep. Sorry in advance I this chapter sucks.  
  
LilVickiRyan: I know, you know me too well! Well, you will find out about the teacher, just stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: A lot is about to happen to all of them, stay tuned!  
  
Becky Lucinda: I wasn't planning on that either, but the Paul Cramer/Kelly Buchanan/Todd Manning/David Vickers storyline on One Life to Live inspired me! But stay tuned for the rest!  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: I hope he suffers too! Keep reading!  
  
The class was so into the fight that they never even noticed the teacher leave to go and get the principal. They were even more shocked that Menlo was now sitting unconscious in a heap on the floor.  
  
"Oh my God, KJ killed Menlo!" Spinelli screamed in shock.  
  
"You...." TJ began. "But he isn't a bastard, but what made him do it?"  
  
"More important, what is he going to do with the body? We need to move it before Mrs. McGrath comes back!" Hustler Kid said in a panic.  
  
"Well, I say we take the bastard's body, toss it in a landfill, and be done with it," Sammi suggested sarcastically.  
  
"Hun, that may have worked on One Life to Live, but this is real life. The swamp might be a better place," Jessie teased, never getting tired of picking on her blonde friend.  
  
"Well, what else are we going to do then?" she snapped.  
  
"Take him to the nurse and just say we found him like that?" Vicki suggested.  
  
"That could work, but still it will look suspicious, but right now we need to do something. I say go with Vicki's plan," Lawson said grimly. "OK, on three, we pick up his body and carry him to the nurse."  
  
"I didn't mean to kill him," KJ kept repeating, kneeling next to Menlo's still body. "I just wanted to teach him a lesson. I didn't mean to kill him,"  
  
"We know, but why did you do it in the first place?" King Bob asked.  
  
"I have my reasons, I'll tell you later," KJ said dismissively. "Right now we need to....."  
  
But KJ never got to finish his sentence, because Mrs. McGrath walked back into the room with the principal and the school's patrol officer, who wanted to question KJ.  
  
"Son, you need to come with us," the officer said, leading him out of the room. "I'll call an ambulance for him," he added as they walked out of the room.  
  
"OK, class, take your seats." Mrs. McGrath commanded. "We all might be questioned soon, so I suggest you remain on your best behavior and tell the truth while doing so."  
  
"No duh, Captain Obvious," King Freddie muttered, but Kellie sushed him.  
  
"Not now, not until after this is over," she told him. She turned to Jenn and hissed, "I just hope we find out the reason why this happened, so KJ can clear his name,"  
  
"So do I, although I have a hunch of my own about it," she whispered back.  
  
"What's that?" Skeenz asked from behind  
  
"Just all of you, meet me after school and I'll tell you."  
  
While the class sat and the Legionaries (minus KJ) and the girls thought about the events that just occurred before them, and as Menlo was being taken to the hospital, someone else was sitting in the Media Lab working on a last minute project. As the person watched the videos, they glanced at the clock, hoping that the period would end soon so they could stop watching pointless reality TV shows.  
  
"Man, this chick is stupid. I mean, come on, everyone knows buffalo wings are made from chicken!" the person grumbled as he rewound the tape and wrote his analysis. Just then, Lance the Pants, who was still AV Kid, poked his head in the door.  
  
"Here are the rest of the tapes," he said, handing him a pile.  
  
"Thanks, man," the person answered, popping in another tape and settling down to watch it.  
  
"Hmm, this is odd, why is Mr. Lachey making us watch a home made tape of M-- -whoa, what the heck? This is the tape that can help Ashley Q's case! This proves beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was raped. But I can't turn it in, the cops would never believe me. They would just accuse me of just enhancing it and trying to cause more trouble. Not that I blame them, I mean, my friends and I have had trouble with the law before. But this is serious, and I can get back at Menlo for turning us in all those times. I'll think about it and decide what to do," the person thought, putting the tape in the bag they were carrying. As the person walked out of the Media Lab, they thought about what could happen if the tape was turned in, and other problems it may cause for them and those around him.  
  
A/N: I know, confusing, but yes, there were 2 tapes and this is the one Menlo forgot about, but Lance found in a pile of unmarked tapes. This will make more sense next chapter, or when the NyQuill fades, whichever comes first. I'm sorry again for such a bad chapter and please read and leave me some soul hugs (and maybe some more NyQuill) thanks, happy reading and good night! Also feel free to guess who it is watching the tape! 


	32. More Questioning and a Mysterious Strang...

A/N: Hi! This is another short and sweet one because 1. I'm still kinda sick, 2. I'm mourning the death of the great former president Ronald Reagan (RIP) and 3. this is almost over and I'm stretching it out to be 35 chapters (only because lately I hate when things end on numbers that don't end in 0 or 5---don't ask) anyway, here are the reviewer's notes:  
  
LilVickiRyan: lol! Glad you liked it, keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: good guess, keep reading to see if you're right.  
  
Damson rhee; glad you liked it and glad you're back! Stay tuned!  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: Thanks! Hope you like the rest of it!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Thank you! Stay tuned!  
  
That afternoon, the Legionaries and the girls stayed after, waiting for KJ and discussing what can make him go off the deep end like that.  
  
"Come on, can't we go home? I'm missing One Life to Live—again!" Spinelli complained.  
  
"You should tape it, like my sister does," Sammi told her. "Come over with the rest of us tonight and watch it. Kelly's gonna find out Paul's really alive and Jessica finds out Antonio is a stripper to go undercover for...." (real plot for those who watch, btw)  
  
"OK, I did not sign up for Soap Opera 101. Who cares what happens in Llanview or Pine Valley? Right now, KJ might be going to jail and you girls are babbling about some baby switch fiasco." TJ whined, leaning his head against the locker behind him.  
  
"That was on All My Children, dude, Babe has Bianca's baby and isn't sure if she should fess up," Skeenz corrected. (another real plot---gotta stop watching and typing at the same time, lol)  
  
"Oh, jeez, not you too!" Lawson complained.  
  
"My mom watches these shows, so I pick up on the plots because she and my grandma are always talking about it," Skeenz defended, holding up his hands.  
  
"OK, OK, now that we got the soap plots straight, can we please talk about what we can do while we hope KJ gets out so he can tell us what's going on," Jessie said in an annoyed tone as she doodled on a notebook, leaning on Skeenz's shoulder.  
  
"He needs to get questioned by the police down at the station, they are on their way now, "a voice came from above them. They all looked up and saw KJ standing there, looking as if he had been through hell and back.  
  
"KJ, what happened, are you ok?" Vicki asked, hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, hugging her back. "Or I will be, once I can prove this tape exists. They are trying to get through to Jackson Montgomery's office, but he's in meetings all day. Besides, Jackson had to view the tape before he turned it in as evidence to the cops,"  
  
"That's not good. It sucks you still need to be questioned some more. I mean, you told them.....wait hold up....what tape? I'm lost." Hustler Kid said, suddenly looking at him as if he just announced Eminem was going to become the next Martha Stewart.  
  
"The one proving Ashley Q. was raped by Menlo!" KJ explained. "I didn't want to say anything until I talked to her and Jackson had turned in the tape. I didn't want to complicate things and for them to get as messed up as they are now."  
  
"OK, that would explain why you suddenly went postal on Menlo in the middle of class today," Kellie mused. "Right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know I should have handled myself better, but when I saw him knowing what he did to her, I just reacted without taking time to think," KJ answered.  
  
"Because you still love her," King Freddie concluded with a smile.  
  
KJ was about to answer when the cop came back with another cop, ready to begin questioning.  
  
"Son, this is Lieutenant Frye," the first officer, named Detective Skyes said when they finally approached the group. "We are here to question you again about the attack on Menlo Nader,"  
  
"OK, I'm ready for whatever is coming," KJ answered, following the two men down the hall. "I'll try to contact you all tonight, if I can," he called as he left the school with the cops/  
  
"There goes one brave man," King Bob commented, as he sat back down next to Jenn.  
  
"He sure is brave, putting everything on the line for Ash like that," Jenn agreed.  
  
"I just hope they believe him about the tape, and he doesn't end up in trouble for assault and lying," Sammi added.  
  
"Good point," Lawson agreed. "If only there were a way to see the tape, or if anything get Jackson to give it to the cops faster,"  
  
"I could try giving him a call if you want," Hustler Kid offered, taking out his cell phone and heading to a corner to get better reception.  
  
"Let's hope he gets through," TJ said tiredly. "I don't want one of us Legionaries going to jail for doing something that is going to help someone in the long run,"  
  
"I don't think he'll go to jail," Spinelli assured him with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, he might get probation, but I doubt jail time," Vicki agreed.  
  
At that moment, Hustler Kid came back with a grim look on his face.  
  
"Any luck?" Kellie asked hopefully.  
  
"No, his secretary says he's still at meetings for another case. Which means we're screwed. There is no way we can get a tape to the police on time and save KJ!"  
  
"Man this whomps!" Jessie complained. Skeenz nodded in agreement.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't say that just yet, you guys and gals," a deep raspy voice from behind declared. "It just so happens, I have a tape that can save your little Legionarie friend KJ." They all slowly turned around and came face to face with.............  
  
A/N: Who?!?!?! Well, gotta keep reading to find out! Sorry it was so short, but I promise the last three chapters will be better and I will update the songfic challenge as well (keep sending requests!) anyway, read and please bring on the soul hugs! Thank you and happy reading! 


	33. Surprises, Reunions and More

A/N: Hi all! Almost at the end of this fic, but fear not, as soon as this is done, another one begins! Plus I have my requests to fulfill and Underneath it All to finish (as soon as I get over my writers block for it) but now here is this chapter and notes!  
  
Amelia: it will all make sense soon! Hope you like the rest of it!  
  
LilVickiRyan; I got them, but am I that mean? Gotta keep reading to find out!  
  
Becky Lucinda: and you will be more shocked in about 30 seconds! Stay tuned!  
  
Angel9220042004: and here is the answer! Stay tuned!  
  
"Randal?!?!" Spinelli practically choked on her gum when she realized who it was. "But how did you.....I mean why are you....dude, you're like one of them!"  
  
"Spinelli, let me handle this," TJ put his hand on her shoulder and walked up to the enemy. "Now tell us what we want to know and nobody gets hurt. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll tell you everything, just you gotta trust me, ok?" Randal looked at them sheepishly. "I know you really shouldn't, but just do it ok?"  
  
"Why should we trust you?" Jessie asked. "Because of you and your alarm clock wearing brigade, a great guy died and two others got hurt. Plus, you act like a jerk all the time, and you hit on Vicki like she was a piece of meat, she's a person with feelings man!"  
  
"Eww, must you remind me?" Vicki shuddered at the memory.  
  
"OK, enough about who did what to whom, just tell us what we need to know. We'll deal with details later." Lawson said.  
  
"Yeah, now hand us the tape," King Bob demanded, holding out his hand. Terrified of the former king. Randal quickly did what he was told.  
  
"OK, now how do we know this is a real tape and not something you made up to make us Legionaries look bad?" King Freddie asked/  
  
"And how do we know we can trust you and know that this isn't some kind of sick plot to get back at us?" Skeenz chimed in.  
  
"Just go in the Media Room and watch it, but I would advise the ladies not to, I don't want them to have to see anything so graphic."  
  
"Like we really trust you alone with you," Kellie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Look, just go home, we'll call you later and fill you in on everything when we get more information. If you don't hear from us by seven, call the cops," Hustler Kid told the girls with a smile.  
  
"OK, just be careful," Jenn told them, giving King Bob a hug. After the girls said their goodbyes, they headed over to the mall to distract themselves from the situation, but none of them felt much like shopping, since their minds were on the boys and what Randal could possibly have in store for them. They finally ended up back at Vicki's where they ended up watching One Fine Day on cable.  
  
"Ever notice how whenever we're anxious or upset, we always end up watching a movie?" Sammi asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it's comforting," Spinelli answered.  
  
"And it keeps our minds off whatever situation we are in," Vicki said as the phone rang.  
  
"I hope it's the boys," Kellie said nervously as Vicki answered.  
  
"Sure, sure, come over right away, we're all here," Vicki was saying. She hung up and turned to the girls. "Ash is coming over, she needs some friends right now."  
  
"That's cool, hopefully with any luck we'll get some good news by the time she gets here," Jenn looked at her cell phone, as if she expected it to magically start ringing. "What could be taking so long? Them or KJ should have called by now!"  
  
"They will, I'm sure of it," Jessie assured her.  
  
"Why? What's going on?" Ashley Q. asked from the door.  
  
"Apparently, KJ has some evidence that can help you and so did Randal, oddly enough, so we are waiting to see what happens," Sammi told her.  
  
"So that's why KJ went postal on Menlo, he must have----oh my gosh, it was on tape?" Ashley Q looked as if she were about to cry.  
  
"Yes, but it's in police hands now, and the other one will be as soon as the boys cane be sure it's legit," Kellie explained. "I'm sure Jackson will call you as soon as he can. After all, they need to be sure its real and all that legal mumbo jumbo."  
  
"I know, I just can't believe this happened. What else could possibly go wrong?" Ashley Q. cried as the phone rang again.  
  
"Police station, now," Vicki commanded, grabbing her jacket and motioning for the girls to follow. "It's legit, they need Ash's statement, and as soon as Menlo's out of the hospital, he's headed for the slammer. The boys were able to prove the tape was real. For some reason Hustler Kid knows a lot about all that editing and knowing a real tape from a fake one, I don't know, Lawson was talking pretty fast."  
  
"OK, then what are we waiting for?" Jenn asked.  
  
THREE HOURS LATER  
  
"Wow, it's over," Ashley Q. cried out in happiness. "Finally, Menlo is going to pay for what he did to me. And I have all of you to thank, if you hadn't investigated, and if KJ hadn't crashed into Menlo that day, he would have gotten away with rape."  
  
"I just am on probation for six months," KJ reminded her, putting his arm around her. "But we're back together, and that bastard is paying for what he did to you, so it's worth it."  
  
Ashley Q smiled and hugged him, happy to hear him say that. Although it would take time for her to get over reliving everything, she felt lucky that she had wonderful people by her side to help her when she needed it.  
  
"There's one thing I don't understand though," Sammi said.  
  
"Only one?" Hustler Kid teased. "Tell us, Miss Jessica Hilton, what don't you seem to get?"  
  
Sammi punched him lightly in the gut. "You're lucky I'm not wearing rings buddy," she warned him with a laugh.  
  
"OK, cut it out you two. I swear, you act like an old married couple and you aren't even dating," King Bob rolled his eyes. "Sammi, what don't you get?"  
  
"How did Randal fit into it all, and how were you able to finally trust him?"  
  
"I was wondering the same thing," Jessie confessed. The other girls nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, thanks to good ole' Jackson Montgomery and Private Investigator Tad Martin, it turns out Randal is a Junior P.I. and was actually in the Marshal's Black Skullz to exploit them and finally get them in prison for their bad doings," King Freddie explained. "It sounds way out there, like it's from one of those soaps you ladies are crazy about, but I'm telling you, it's the real deal"  
  
"Tad liked Randal's snitching ways and took him on cases with him sometimes, so he could help out. When they found out about the MBSz, they knew they had to be stopped, since they have been around for awhile. So Tad had Randal pretend to be one in order to get some dirt." TJ added.  
  
"For a young guy, he's a genius. He turned in the guys who shot at Frank and who got the guns and drugs and whatnot, so now those ghetto wanna be alarm clock wearing scumbags are going to prison as well," Skeenz concluded.  
  
"Wow, all of this sounds so unlikely, so messed up. This doesn't usually happen in high school. Between Gus being a player, Vince a Pale Kid, Gretchen a slut and all of this, I feel like I'm on candid camera," Spinelli commented.  
  
"I know, it is odd, but I guess high school changes everyone, and it brings us on adventures we never thought possible," TJ agreed. "But let's not dwell on that now. I say we go to Kelso's and celebrate the Legionaries serving justice again.  
  
The others agreed and they were off, ready for whatever else came their way in high school and beyond.  
  
A/N: I know, I know, unlikely and odd, but the idea came out of nowhere and I had to use it, it was bothering me. So yeah, now that that is settled, does this mean the end of the story? NO!!!! There are still 2 more chapters, and the dead person to be revealed. So be prepared for a few more plot twists! So send me some soul hugs for your ticket to the end of this adventurous story! Thanks and happy reading! 


	34. Where We Ended Up

A/N: Hi and here I am with the second to last chapter. I will write more songfic requests soon, I promise, I'm just having a little writer's block with them right now. But I will hopefully be cured of it soon! Anyway, here are the reviewer notes.  
  
Becky Lucinda: Thank you! It is odd, but I figured, he's a snitch, anyway, so why not make some good out of it? Keep reading!  
  
Damson rhee: thanks! Yeah, they are my friends, lol! Stay tuned!  
  
LilVickiRyan: shocker there, isn't it? Lol, yeah we did that too! Hope you like the rest!  
  
Angel9220042004: Thanks and I hope she likes it too! Keep reading!  
  
One Feather: You're welcome and thanks for reading! Hope you stay with me!  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: Lol, I know, but I needed a good plot twist! Glad you alike, stay tuned!  
  
Lor Stoppabe: Thank you! Glad you like it! Stay tuned!  
  
This is basically a Where are they now, which will lead up to who died. PRESENT DAY SPINELLI'S POV  
  
The end of our sophomore year wasn't as, well adventurous as it was in the beginning, nor was the rest of high school for that matter. Not to say that everything suddenly became picture perfect. No, it was still far from that. We had to deal with issues such as drinking, sex, SAT's and other angst. Not to mention that the Legionaries were still protecting the school and sometimes getting into scrapes for it.  
  
Marshal's Black Skullz no longer bothered us, since Randal turned them in for the shooting and killing of Frank and their drug possession and other offenses. They had all ended up in juvie by the end of tenth grade, and we never saw them again. Well except for now, when I spotted Mikey. I wondered what became of him after juvie and hoped that it helped change his life for the better. He had been such a great person that it would be a shame if he ended up destroying his life.  
  
Randal ended up having to join the Witness Protection Program because for a long time, he was getting threatening notes and calls from his 'former gang' whenever the guards turned their backs. It had gotten to the point where he could barely leave his house without something happening to him or him receiving some sort of odd letter in the mail. I have no clue how Marshal's Black Skullz managed to threaten him, but by the middle of our junior year, he was gone and we haven't heard from him since. Sometimes I see a red haired man and wonder if it's him, and am tempted to thank him again for helping Ashley Q the way he did, but I stop myself, because I know if it really is him, I could end up putting his life in danger.  
  
Gus continued to be a player, having sex with as many girls as possible and then never calling them again. However, he had ended up turning his life around after he had hurt the one person in life he had loved, Cornchip Girl. He had played his ridiculous game with her and left her the next morning with nothing but a broken heart and in nine months, a baby at the age of nineteen. He had tried to help out when he found out, but she refused to let him anywhere near her or the baby, claiming he would only make things worse when he decided to leave again. That had really struck home for him, and last I heard, he had cleaned up his act and ended up working for some company. I never found out if he and Cornchip Girl worked things out, but I hope they did, for the sake of their child.  
  
Vince often kept in contact with us, after all, it was him that was always behind the Legionaries one hundred percent. He had actually ended up becoming valedictorian of our class and was now a Harvard graduate. He broke away from the dumb jock label he had been given when we were little and ended up becoming one of the most successful people we knew.  
  
The Legionaries, as I mentioned, still defended the school and those in need and still sometimes ended up in trouble for some things. Yet, the school still respected them and they are also incredibly successful. TJ is a police officer, KJ, Lawson and Skeenz ended up opening their own medical practice in our town, King Bob is a firefighter, King Freddie is a successful attorney, working alongside the great Tad Martin and Jackson Montgomery and Hustler Kid was a surgeon, spending two years working with sick children in Asia through the Doctors Without Borders program. He claimed that it was his way of continuing the Legionaries' legacy by helping those in need throughout the world. All of them are very well respected in their fields and they still remain friends to this day.  
  
The girls and I remained close, and often see each other since oddly enough, we all ended up marrying or getting engaged to a Legionarie. Jenn works for a pharmaceutical company that helps senior citizens get the care they need for lower prices. She is married to King Bob and they have a three year old named Ethan. Kellie is a reporter for a local newspaper and is engaged to King Freddie. Vicki and Lawson got back together at the end of senior year, when he had come back to take her to the prom. We all knew it was coming, and we were very happy to finally see them get together for good after their millions of breakups. Vicki works as a therapist for the boy's medical practice. Jessie and Skeenz married right after high school and have two kids, five year old Melissa and four year old Christopher. Jessie is an attorney as well, specializing in civil law. Sammi ended up working as a political analyst/correspondent for the news and is working on beginning her political career. She is engaged to Hustler Kid, finally, after several years of them playing 'When Harry Met Sally' with their feelings. Ashley Q. ended up going to beauty school and opened up her own shop this past year. She and KJ are married as well and are exepecting a child next month. As for me, I decided to pursue my art and teach children at a local elementary school, and make my own art, which I sometimes sell at art shows.  
  
As for Gretchen, well, I honestly don't know what happened to her after high school. She ended up with nothing more than a horrible reputation and who knows how many STD's by the time we graduated. I wish I would have known why she ended up changing so much, why she felt the need to act out the way she did. Otherwise, none of us would be sitting here today, saying goodbye to her at her funeral.  
  
A/N: I know, it sucks, but I needed a where are they now and named a bunch of jobs off the top of my head. Last chapter reveals the reason for her death, and I hope you stay tuned! Bring on the soul hugs and enjoy reading this! Thank you and happy reading! 


	35. If We Only Knew

A/N: Hi and thanks for sticking with me! Here is the last chapter and some final notes for the reviewers!  
  
Virgo Sap Fire: Glad you liked it! Hope you like the rest of it!  
  
Becky Lucinda: Lol, shocking, isn't it? Keep reading!  
  
Angel9220042004: glad you like it! Stay tuned to find out why!  
  
LockDown: the first fight was a dream, remember? I know, Randal as a Junior P.I., crazy, but I couldn't think of anyone else. Hope you update soon! I've been busy so I haven't been on much, but I will try to be soon. Stay tuned!  
  
One Feather: Glad you enjoyed it so much! My high school is boring compared to this too and I think I proved I watch too many soaps! Well, thanks and I hope you read the rest of this and my other stuff.  
  
LilVickiRyan: lol Glad you liked. Stay tuned.  
  
Yankee Doodle Blonde: Yes, they are! My friends and I used to knock on firehouse doors to talk to them (too bad the old ones were on duty when we went) Glad you like it (and I remembered you liked the name Ethan from your other story) Stay tuned!  
  
Damson rhee: Thanks! Hope you like the end!  
  
        SPINELLI'S POV  
  
        The funeral was one of the most emotional events any of us ever attended. Well, of course it was sad, it was a funeral after all, but what made it even more emotional was the reason Gretchen had left us at the young age of twenty-eight. Nobody expected it to happen, and nobody knew quite what to make of her suicide until the end of the funeral when a man came up to us.  
  
        "Which one of you is Ashley Spinelli?" he asked, his clear blue eyes filled with tears.  
  
        "I am," I replied, looking at him with curiosity. He was quite a bit older than us, so I didn't think he was her husband, but then again, anything was possible.  
  
        "I'm Miss Gretchen's butler," he said, as if he were reading my mind. "I was the one who found her body, and," he paused for a moment, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I found her body the day she died. I had gone to run an errand for her, and when I came back, she was already, well, you know,"  
  
        "I don't mean to be rude, but what exactly does this have to do with my wife?" TJ demanded.  
  
        "Well, right before she died, Miss Gretchen left a note for her," he answered, handing an envelope over to Spinelli and walking away. Spinelli opened the envelope and looked at the note, tears spreading down her cheeks.  
  
        "Spin? Are you ok?" Jenn asked.  
  
        "She blames me," Spinelli whispered in disbelief, looking at the paper in shock.  
  
        "What do you mean, she blames you?" Vicki hugged her friend. "You didn't do anything wrong."  
  
        "If anything, you were the one who supported her until she ruined our friendship," Kellie added.  
  
        "What does the note say?" Ashley Q wanted to know, sitting down in a nearby chair next to KJ.  
  
        Spinelli took a deep breath and began to read:  
  
        Spinelli,  
  
        Once upon a time, you and I were the best of friends, we shared sleepovers, clothes and secrets. We were as close as any sisters, and even when the other girls joined our group, we still had that special bond that no one could take away. Or so I thought.  
  
When we entered high school, I told you I was scared, I wasn't sure I could handle such pressure. You smiled and told me it was ok, and the subject never came up again. Then you and the other girls joined activities and became busier: Sammi with her cheerleading, Vicki in the Psychology Club, Kellie had her newspaper column, Jessie had debate, Jenn had her softball and you had your kickboxing. None of us had that much time to hang out freshman year, and you and I saw less of each other, and that bond seemed to fade. Yet you never seemed to notice. You just acted like things were the same, when they weren't. it hurt me deeply that you didn't seem to care, Spinelli. Which is why when Ashley A. offered to give me that makeover, I accepted. I figured that if I looked good, then maybe I would get more attention. And it led to me dating more, and partying more than I ever thought possible. I knew having sex with all those guys was wrong, but I wanted to fill that void of loneliness. I mean sure, we all hung out at school at times, we sometimes had our sleepovers, but like I said, it wasn't the same. I felt lonely without you always there, so I felt that giving myself to guys was the only way not to feel that way. And then I lost you all for good, and I got lonelier, so I slept with more guys, but by that time, I had moved on to college guys, guys that would just use me and I would never see them again. Well, that behavior came to bite me in the ass when I looked in the mirror and saw a twenty-eight year old woman who was living what in the outside seemed to be a good life, I had a nice house and a good job because I had connections to the boss, but in reality, I had nothing. No friends, no husband and no self worth left. I was just a woman who got by on sexual favors. What do I have to live for? Then I got the worst news. Thanks to my behavior, I had contracted another STD, one that could one day end up being fatal. So I am leaving now, ending it before I need to suffer any more than I already have. It's over, my life is over. Perhaps if you were there when I was scared all those years ago, I would still be here and you would not be reading this. But you broke that bond when you got too busy for me, and we lost it all. You weren't there when I was scared Spinelli, none of you were. So I leave you now with that thought in mind.  
  
        "She stopped writing there," Spinelli choked out, wiping her tears away.  
  
        "So sad, I feel so bad," Sammi cried, wiping away her own tears.  
  
        "If only we would have seen it coming," Jessie added sadly.  
  
        "But you couldn't have known, you girls did the best you could," Hustler Kid told them.  
  
        "You were good friends to her, but she chose to have sex with those guys, that behavior was her choice," King Bob added.  
  
        "Friends drift apart, but she had no reason to blame you for it," Lawson said. Skeenz and King Freddie nodded in agreement.  
  
        "But she's right, I was busy, I wasn't a good friend," Spinelli argued.  
  
        "But you were, and it's a shame she couldn't see it," KJ assured her.  
  
        "I know, I just hope that wherever she is, she knows how sorry I am and knows that I will always have a place in my heart for her," Spinelli told them as they walked outside, all of them remembering the girl who once had it all, but threw it all away for reasons none of them would truly understand, despite her claims that they were to blame.  
  
A/N: and that's the end! It wasn't what I expected, but the letter and the butler partially came from the First Wives Club book I read awhile back. Hope you enjoyed this story and stay tuned for my next one, which will be up soon! Bring on the soul hugs as we end this story. Thank you and happy reading! 


End file.
